Finding hope
by Kyran Anam
Summary: UA FTL SQ - Emma Swan est un guerrier, elle a vu tant d'horreurs durant la Guerre des Ogres qu'elle a perdu l'espoir. Trois ans après la fin de la guerre elle erre à travers les royaumes comme une âme perdue. Regina peut-elle donner à nouveau espoir au Dark Knight et Emma peut-elle apporté la lumière dans le coeur de la Reine sombre. M pour les futurs chapitres
1. Prologue

****Salut tout le monde ^^****

****Bon je viens de terminer L'Ombre et la Lumière et l'idée de cette fic met venue dans la voiture au retour des vacances et je sais que je dois toujours écrire les deux derniers chapitres de Les mots peuvent tout changer et je vais le faire promis par contre pour ma fic A jamais désolé mais je ne pense pas la continuer je n'ai plus du tout d'inspiration pour elle j'ai commencé à l'écrire à une période de ma vie où je n'allais pas du tout bien et maintenant que je vais mieux je n'arrive plus à me remettre dans l'univers de l'histoire donc désolé les gars pour ceux qui suivaient je vais essayer de me faire pardonner avec cette fic.****

****C'est donc le prologue alors dites-moi si ça vous inspire et que voulais la suite j'ai repris les personnages d'Emma et Regina qui ne m'appartiennent pas mais je pense faire de l'univers de cette fiction un livre que je veux écrire depuis un certain temps, ce sera donc un test en vous postant cet écrit.****

****J'espère que ça vous plaira****

****Bonne lecture :)****

* * *

_À cent miles _

_De l'endroit où je suis né_

_Mais quand elle me réveille_

_Elle me ramène chez moi_

Amos Lee _ Arms of a woman

_La destruction c'est tout ce que je vois maintenant, ici sur la terre qui s'étale devant moi._

_Détruis c'est tout ce que je suis maintenant, jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme._

* * *

Toutes ces nuits que j'ai passé seule, hantée par les souvenirs d'un autre temps. Effrayée comme un enfant par les fantômes de mon passé, je sais qu'il ne me feront plus mal mais j'ai toujours aussi peur. Je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de l'endroit où je suis née mais pour autant cela ne me manque pas, je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place, ce n'était pas ma maison. À bien y réfléchir je pensais ne jamais la trouver. Il paraît qu'une maison n'est pas seulement une structure mais aussi l'endroit où résident les gens qu'on aime, c'est peut-être pour ça que quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre vide de la taverne ce soir-là je ne me sentais pas à la maison.

J'ai sillonné tant de routes depuis que je suis enfant, vu tellement de villes différentes et aussi tellement de douleur, de colère, de cruauté et de misère. Je sais ce que cette vie a à offrir et je n'en veux pas car ici le bonheur ne dure jamais. Cette vie vous arrache toujours tout. Elle m'a prit ma chance à une enfance paisible lorsqu'elle ma laissé dans des familles d'accueil toujours plus horribles les une que les autres. Elle m'a prit des camarades, des frères sur le champ de bataille, lorsque nos épées s'ablataient sur la chaire tendre des ogres. Pour un des leurs tombé, dix des nôtres sont morts. Le sang, pendant des années c'est la seule chose que je voyais, sur mes mains, sur mon épée, sur le corps de mes frères, recouvrant le sol et transformant les prairies en cimetière. La puanteur de la mort, des corps qui pourrissent les uns sur les autres. Les cris d'agonie, de colère résonnant dans mes oreilles mêlées aux sons des épées et de nos souffles erratiques. La peur, la faim et la rage nous consumant chaque jour un peu plus, le désespoir prenant le pas sur l'enthousiasme des débuts. Ne pas savoir si demain encore vous aller vivre. Ne pas savoir si vous voulez encore vivre.

C'est tout ce que j'ai connu pendant cinq ans, depuis qu'à vingt ans je me sois engagée dans cette guerre sans fin.

C'était mon quotidien jusqu'à ce que le Dark One se décide enfin à intervenir et à mettre fin à cette guerre et à l'espèce entière des ogres. Il lui a suffit de seulement une journée pour cela, il nous a fallu des semaines pour enterrer les corps de nos frères. Tant de pertes aurait pu être évité, si seulement ce sorcier avait agit avant. Je le hais pour ça. Je me hais pour ne pas avoir a réussi à protéger mon monde plus que ça.

Dix ans de guerre ne s'efface pas comme ça, des royaumes entiers à reconstruire avec des hommes en moins pour le faire. Tout un monde meurtrie, toute une espèce en deuil.

Certains royaumes s'en sont sorties mieux que d'autres, si vous vous promenez dans les rues du Royaume Blanc même trois ans après vous pouvez encore voir les marques que la guerre à laissé sur son passage. La pauvreté règne dans les villages jusqu'au porte du château, les gens meurent de la famine et des maladies dans ce royaume. Le couple royal n'est pas responsable, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour restaurer le royaume avec le peu de moyen qu'ils ont, même eux vivent avec le stricte minimum. Ce n'est pas le seul que je visite qui est dans cet état, le peu de temps que je séjourne dans ces royaumes me suffise à constater les répercussions de la bataille sur nos terres.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de voyager depuis le jour où j'ai enterré le dernier de mes frères, Graham.

Alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur le champ il donnait au sang séché sur le terrain une teinte encore plus pourpre rendant l'atmosphère encore plus sombre. Devant moi un lopin de terre fraîchement retourné et en guise de croix l'épée de Graham plantée dans le sol. Alors que je contemplait ce triste spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux je savais que jamais aucun des souvenirs ne quitterais mon esprit pour le restant de mes jours. J'ai déposé mon épée sur le sol et me suis retourné vers la lisère de la forêt pour entamer mon périple à travers les royaumes laissant derrière-moi le guerrier que j'étais et partant dans le sens opposé du soleil vers des paysages plus sombres accompagnée de la louve domestiquée de Graham. Une louve possédant une fourrure aussi noire que le ciel nocturne et des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Un louve forte, puissante et solitaire, tout comme moi à présent.

Depuis ce jour le loup ne m'a jamais quitté et m'est devenu aussi fidèle qu'elle l'était à Graham, un compagnon de voyage, un compagnon de mésaventure.

Alors que je quittais la taverne au sein du Royaume Blanc ce jour-là trois ans plus tard, j'ai pris la direction d'un royaume que je n'avais pas encore visité. Il paraît qu'une Reine sorcière y a pris le pouvoir à la fin de la Guerre des Ogres. De nombreuses rumeurs circulant sur sa cruauté mais tout ce que j'ai retenu à l'époque est que contrairement aux autres royaumes celui-ci prospère plus que jamais. Avec ses pouvoirs la Reine à rendu les champs fertiles, les maisons habitables et quasiment chaque citoyen avait un emploi pour nourrir sa famille. Je tenais ces informations d'une source sur au sein du royaume, un ancien camarade, alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on l'avais surnommée la Reine du Mal.

Je le comprendrais une fois arrivée avec Morna*, ma louve au Dark Kingdom.

À la rencontre de la Reine Regina, sans savoir que j'allais y trouvais les réponses à toutes mes questions et tellement plus.

Trouver ce que j'ai passé ma vie à chercher.

L'espoir.

*Morna_ signifie sombre, noir dans un dictionnaire elfique_


	2. Chapter 1 The Dark Knight

**Salut tout le monde ^^**

**Tout d'abord merci à tous pour l'accueil que vous avez donné à ma fiction, tous ces ajouts follower/favoris me font vraiment plaisir et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta qui m'a permis vous poster un chapitre avec tellement moins de fautes.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps mais cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer à faire route à travers la forêt. La lune haute dans le ciel fournit assez de lumière pour que je vois où je pose mes pieds. Morna ne s'éloigne jamais plus de quelques mètres de moi par sécurité.

C'est alors que j'aperçois la scène se jouant devant moi. Plusieurs hommes entourent une carriole arrêtée au milieu de la route bloquée par un arbre tombé et je devine qu'il a été coupé exprès.

L'un des hommes porte une capuche verte dissimulant son visage, il a son arc en main, une flèche pointée tout droit sur le cœur d'une femme. Elle se tient droite et avec prestance, ses cheveux bruns tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux sombres brillent de rage.

Ses lèvres pulpeuses sont pincées dans un signe clair d'ennui. Qui que soit cette femme, elle respire le pouvoir et sans savoir pourquoi un frisson parcours ma colonne vertébrale.

À côté d'elle je repère une autre femme brune que je reconnais toute de suite, Ruby. Elle est moi avons combattu ensemble pendant la Guerre des Ogres, c'est elle qui me renseigne sur tout ce qui se passe dans ce Royaume et elle est une amie fidèle.

Je sais qu'après la guerre elle est rentrée dans les rangs de l'armée du Dark Kingdom et je devine que la brune qu'elle protège de son corps en cet instant, en est la Reine.

Je ne peux entendre ce qu'ils disent mais une chose est sûr ce n'est pas une rencontre de courtoisie et cette idée est renforcée quand je vois Ruby enlever sa cape rouge. Je sais ce qui va se passer par la suite, elle va se transformer en loup.

La première fois que s'est arrivé , c'était sur le champ de bataille j'étais pétrifiée puis avec le temps je m'y suis faite et avoir un loup dans votre camp est un atout surtout un loup-garou puissant.

Peu à peu la jeune femme laisse place à un loup beaucoup plus grand que Morna mais aussi noir qu'elle. Je peux sentir ma louve trépignant d'impatience, voulant rejoindre Ruby et quand je vois les hommes sortir leurs épées et l'archer viser mon amie je décide qu'il est temps d'intervenir.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse décocher sa flèche je sors de l'ombre et place la lame de mon épée sur son cou, appuyant légèrement jusqu'à tirer un mince filet de sang.

_\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous._

_\- Oh et pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que face à un loup vous vous en sortirez peut-être mais face à deux loups et moi vous n'avez aucune chance. Vous ne ratez peut-être jamais votre cible mais vous n'auriez même pas le temps de tirer avant que je vous tranche la gorge et que ma louve n'ai arraché celle de vos complices._

Morna s'attaque à l'un de ses hommes pour prouver mes dires, le bloquant face contre terre tandis que Ruby se met à grogner en direction de ses autres compagnons.

_\- Maintenant je vous conseille de dire à vos hommes de ranger leurs armes et de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou avant que tout ceci ne finisse en bain de sang._

Sans attendre tels les lâches qu'ils sont, ils laissent tomber leurs armes à terre et partent en courant dans la forêt sans se soucier de leur chef.

_\- Ce n'est pas encore fini votre Majesté._

_\- Et bien pour le moment tout ceci est terminé et je vous conseille de ne plus jamais revenir sur mes terres Robin où vous finirez au bout d'une corde._

Je pousse l'homme sans ménagement à terre et il part sans demander son reste.

_**Quelle belle bande de trouillards, pas un pour rattraper les autres.**_

Quand je me retourne Ruby repris sa forme humaine et Morna est plus que joyeuse de la voir, lui léchant le visage en guise de salutations.

_\- Ruby_

_\- Emma..._

Elle m'enserre dans ses bras puissants et je peux sentir son parfum qui n'a pas changé en trois ans. L'odeur des bois.

_\- Ruby_

_\- Oui ma Reine_

Ruby se tient droite devant la femme au teint halé et je peux voir dans son regard tant de respect et d'admiration pour sa Reine que je me demande comment celle-ci à fait pour rendre docile un loup solitaire et aussi sauvage comme Ruby.

_\- Nous devons rentrer maintenant._

_\- Bien sûr ma Dame._

_\- Votre amie est plus que bienvenue, je suppose qu'elle a besoin de dormir et de se sustenter et l'inviter au château est la moindre des choses après qu'elle nous ait apporté son aide avec ces bandits._

_\- Merci votre Majesté, j'ai fais un long voyage et un peu de repos serait le bien venu._

Ruby et moi suivons la Reine et prenons place dans la voiture qui part en direction du château, Morna nous suivant à quelques pas derrière.

Bientôt j'aperçois la raison pour laquelle ce royaume est appelé le Dark Kingdom. Les murs qui s'élèvent devant moi sont aussi noirs que du charbon rendant le château peu accueillant et en même temps si majestueux.

Alors que je suis les deux femmes à l'intérieur toujours accompagnée par Morna, des serviteurs viennent prendre soin des chevaux.

Nous parcourons plusieurs couloirs en silence, rompu seulement par les quelques salutations que les serviteurs accordent à leur Reine.

Après plusieurs détours, nous arrivons finalement dans une pièce immense, éclairée par des torches accrochées aux murs et le faible rayon de la lune passant par les nombreuses fenêtres.

La salle du trône.

La brune se dirige vers celui-ci afin de s'y asseoir tandis que Ruby au bas des marches se met à genoux devant sa Reine, tête baissée en signe de respect.

Quand la Reine reprend la parole, c'est toujours de cette voix riche et rauque.

_\- Ruby est le capitaine de mon armée et je suppose que si vous êtes son amie vous êtes digne de confiance, en tout cas votre intervention tout à l'heure le laisse entendre._

_\- Et bien je ne trahis pas ceux qui me font confiance malgré que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un._

_\- Et bien nous sommes deux dans ce cas ma chère. Et je voudrais vous remercier pour votre aide avec ces sales rats._

_\- Je n'ai fais que ce qui me semblait juste mais puis-je vous poser une question ma Lady ?_

_\- Bien sûr._

_\- Pourquoi ces hommes s'en sont-ils pris à vous ?_

À l'instant où mes mots quittent ma bouche, je la vois se tendre et pendant un instant je suis certaine qu'elle ne va pas me répondre. À ma plus grande surprise elle se redresse dans son trône pour me dominer de toute sa splendeur et beauté et reprend enfin la parole.

_\- Car selon eux je ne suis pas digne de ce trône, je suis une sorcière et non une reine._

_Ils pensent pouvoir voler mes richesses pour servir leur cause._

_Ils rêvent de prendre ma place mais cela n'arrivera jamais !_

Je peux voir la détermination gravée sur son visage, son poing droit serré sans doute jusqu'au sang tandis que son autre main est agrippée à l'accoudoir de son trône.

_\- C'est ce que fait l'homme, rêver de choses qu'il ne peut avoir._

_Choisir un chemin qu'il ne peut suivre car jonché d'obstacles qu'il est incapable de franchir._

_C'est l'histoire de l'humanité courir après ses rêves et mourir pour eux._

_\- Tu semble savoir beaucoup sur les hommes et sur leurs rêves._

Je suis consciente que je joue à un jeu dangereux en me dévoilant ainsi mais la curiosité que je peux voir dans son regard fait tambouriner mon cœur fortement dans ma cage thoracique. Je ne suis pas dupe si je veux en apprendre plus sur elle il faut qu'elle en sache plus sur moi, que je lui montre qu'elle peut me faire confiance. Elle me fascine tellement et je veux comprendre toutes les facettes d'un être aussi exceptionnel. J'ai vu et appris beaucoup durant ma courte vie mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle. Tandis que mes camarades sur le champ de bataille craignais la noirceur qui nous entourait, Elle, elle s'en nourrit pour la rendre plus forte.

_\- J'ai vu tant pendant la guerre, j'ai vu leur rêve de gagner et le désespoir qui suivait chacune des batailles que nous perdions._

_J'ai vu comment la vie a brisé ces hommes un à un, leur enlevant tout espoir, tout rêve, les laissant vide, sombre._

Chaque mot qui franchi la barrière de mes lèvres semble la captiver mais elle n'est pas sans reste car à travers son regard je peux sentir toute sa puissance et son désir et mon attirance pour elle ne fait que grandir. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de voyage le long de son corps, s'arrêtant quelqu'un instant sur sa poitrine puis ses lèvres rouges sang avant que sa voix rauque ne me sorte de ma torpeur.

_\- Et quel est ton rêve guerrier ? Est-ce toujours de gagner ou as-tu courbé l'échine devant les difficultés ?_

Je me pose souvent cette question ? Quel est mon rêve ? Qu'est-ce que je veux faire de ma vie ? Je n'ai toujours connu que la lutte, se battre pour ma survie depuis l'instant où je suis née. Je ne sais faire que ça, me battre.

_\- Comme un enfant je rêvais de trouver une famille, je rêvais d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime._

Mes mots semblent l'amuser et même à mes propres oreilles ils paraissent ridicules. Ce sont les mots d'un enfant, une illusion.

_\- Et maintenant ?_

_\- J'ai grandit, mon regard sur ce monde a changé. J'ai vu et vécu trop de choses pour rester insouciante et inconsciente aux pièges de ce monde. J'ai fini par me réveiller et j'ai appris qu'il n'a rien à m'offrir que la souffrance et la colère._

_Mon rêve maintenant est de trouver une cause pour laquelle je suis prête à mourir et me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

_Car votre Majesté je ne vis pas, je survis et j'attends que mon heure vienne. C'est en cela que réside toute différence, enlever les rêves aux hommes et ils mourront, enlever moi mes rêves et c'est vous qui mourrez._

_La souffrance ne me rend pas faible au contraire elle me rend plus forte._

_\- Tu es si sombre, tant de noirceur dans ton cœur._

Je peux voir ses yeux noirs comme la nuit briller de malice et de désir. Ce qu'elle voit en moi, toute cette obscurité, cela lui plaît.

_\- Est-ce que cela vous effraie ?_

Un rire rauque s'échappe de sa gorge et un frisson me parcourt. Est-ce de peur ou de désir ? Je ne saurais le dire.

_\- Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus cette petite fille qui a peur du noir. Non maintenant j'ai pris goût aux ténèbres et toi mon cher guerrier tu es tout ce que je désire. La colère, la rage et le désespoir réunis en un corps. En une arme imparable, infaillible. Tu n'as rien a perdre et c'est ce qui te rends si précieuse à mes yeux._

_Ta vie n'a aucune valeur pour toi mais pour moi elle en a, devient mon chevalier, mon gardien. Mets ta lame à mon service et ton obscurité pour satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs._

_\- Et tout cela qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte ? Quel est l'avantage pour moi ?_

_\- Un toit au-dessus de ta tête et celle de ton loup. _

Je peux voir une grimace sur son si beau visage à la mention de Morna qui est assise sur ses pattes arrières à mes côtés. Toutes les deux ne s'apprécient pas trop mais si la Reine me veut à ses côtés alors elle devra accepter que Morna reste.

_-De la nourriture et des armes. Un endroit où tu aurais ta place, ta place à mes côtés._

Elle se lève de son trône et se dirige vers moi à pas lent.

_\- Mais surtout une chose pour laquelle mourir_

Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je peux sentir son souffle chaud lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots :

\- _Ta Reine._

Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter, il y a tant de risques et elle semble avoir tant d'ennemis mais en même temps je ne peux ignorer cette attirance pour cette belle femme et les battements forts de mon cœur m'incitant à rester à ses côtés. Je dois aller au fond des choses et peut-être que ce sera la solution à tout mes problèmes.

Peut-être que ce sera le moyen de trouver ce que j'ai toujours cherché :

Une maison.

_\- Si j'accepte ce sera à mes conditions._

_\- Oh mais dis-moi lesquelles, guerrier._

_\- Très bien tout d'abord arrêtez de m'appeler guerrier j'ai un nom Emma, Emma Swan. J'étais un guerrier quand je faisais partie de cette foutue guerre et maintenant c'est derrière moi._

_\- Et bien si tu deviens mon chevalier je t'appellerai par ton titre._

_\- Et quel sera-t-il ?_

Elle semble réfléchir quelques instants avant qu'un doux sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

_\- The Dark Knight_

_\- D'accord._

Cela ne me semble pas mal, entre mon âme noircie et mes mains souillées, le titre me correspond.

_\- Je veux aussi que Morna ma louve soit traitée avec le même égard qui m'est dû. Et qu'elle puisse me suivre partout où je vais, elle est mon ombre et m'aide à chaque instant._

_\- Et bien cela ne posera aucun problème et je vais même vous offrir un cadeau à toutes les deux._

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Je vais vous donner la capacité de vous comprendre, d'entendre les pensées de l'autre et de savoir quand l'une de vous est en danger._

Elle s'approche de Morna et moi puis elle pose sa main droite sur le front de ma louve et sa gauche sur le mien. Je sens une énergie traverser mon corps, voyager dans mes veines. Mon corps est stimulé, excité et je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres faisant sourire la Reine.

Elle prend du recul et nous regarde tour à tour dans l'expectative.

Je me tourne vers Morna et je sursaute quand une voix douce résonne dans ma tête.

_**Tu devrais fermer ta bouche au lieu de baver face à cette sorcière.**_

_**Morna arrête. **_Je grogne dans mon esprit. _**Elle est bonne pour nous. Elle nous offre un toit et une situation et regarde le don qu'elle vient de nous faire.**_

_**C'est sûr que se sera beaucoup plus simple pour se comprendre maintenant.**_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et la brune me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

\- _Merci Majesté pour ce cadeau._

_\- J'ai pu observer que vous formiez une bonne équipe et je veux que mes chevaliers soient équipés avec le meilleur._

_\- Ruby guide ton amie jusqu'aux appartements que mes serviteurs ont préparé pour louve peut dormir avec vous si elle le souhaite._

_**Enfer, bien sûr que je vais dormir avec toi, je ne lui fais pas encore assez confiance pour te laisser seule ici.**_

_**Morna !**_

_\- Reposez vous et demain matin nous parlerons plus en détails de notre arrangement._

Au moment où je m'apprête à quitter la salle en compagnie de Ruby et Morna, la voix de la Reine nous stoppe dans notre élan.

_\- Oh et une dernière chose. À partir du moment où vous m'aurez juré allégeance il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. Vous serez à moi jusqu'à votre mort, comme mon chevalier noir._

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et un fin sourire étire mes lèvres parce qu'à partir du moment où j'ai rencontré cette femme sans pouvoir l'expliquer je savais que jamais plus je ne voudrais la quitter.

\- _Tout à vous __**ma**__ Reine._

_\- Bonne nuit Dark Knight_

* * *

A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 2 Un combat perdu d'avance

_**Salut tout le monde ^^**_

_**Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long qui j'espère va vous plaire**_

_**Merci pour votre accueil pour cette fiction tous vos ajouts et vos reviews font vraiment plaisir alors continuez comme ça :)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_Je voulais que tu comprennes_

_ce qu'est le vrai courage..._

_C'est savoir que tu pars battu d'avance et,_

_malgré ça, agir quand même et tenir jusqu'au bout._

Harper Lee

_L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme._

William Shakespeare

Je me suis lentement glissée dans le bain, un gémissement de satisfaction franchissant mes lèvres. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles endoloris après une autre journée d'entraînement intense.

Cela fait une semaine que je suis arrivé au Dark Kingdom et depuis le lendemain de notre arrivée, je n'ai toujours pas revu la Reine. Elle m'a seulement informé que Ruby m'entraînerait jusqu'à ce que selon son avis je sois prête pour le test final. Test dont j'ignore toujours tout, mais cela ne m'empêche de me maintenir à mon meilleur niveau, voir m'améliorer si c'est possible.

Morna continue de me suivre comme mon ombre et notre lien ne fait que se renforcer. Lorsque je suis sur le point d'abandonner, sa voix douce pénètre mon esprit et m'encourage à continuer. Souvent grâce ou à cause de cela, l'entraînement se fini quand mes genoux finissent par me lâcher et que je tombe à terre. Mais je ne me plains pas, nous pourrions être dans de pires conditions, au moins ici nous avons un toit et de la nourriture. Morna peut courir librement avec Ruby à ses côtés sans que personne ne s'en effraie. Ici je ne suis pas traitée comme un paria, un étranger, ici je suis l'une des leurs et pour une fois depuis longtemps je me sens à ma place.

Dire que je suis déçue de ne pas voir sa Majesté serait exagérer, mais elle m'intrigue et m'attire toujours autant si ce n'est plus. Elle reste un total mystère pour moi et parfois mon esprit s'égare à penser à elle.

Cependant je n'ai gère le temps d'essayer de la visiter, ces derniers jours mes déplacements se limitent à la cour d'entraînement, les écuries et mes appartements.

Je me lève à l'aurore, une servante m'apporte mon petit-déjeuner que je mange pendant que celle-ci fait chauffer de l'eau pour que je fasse ma toilette.

Puis je file rejoindre Ruby pour mon entraînement quotidien, combat à l'épée, tir à l'arc, équitation. On ne fait de pause que lorsque le soleil est haut dans le ciel, pour se sustenter et reprendre notre souffle bien que Ruby ait beaucoup plus d'endurance que moi grâce à son loup. Quand enfin le soleil commence sa descente vers l'ouest nous rentrons pour le dîner, la plupart du temps après celui-ci je prends un bain pour me détendre et réfléchir. La salle d'eau est la plus grande que je n'ai jamais vu, la baignoire peut accueillir facilement deux personnes et des bougies sont réparties partout dans la pièce pour l'éclairer. Grâce à notre lien je sais que Morna est couchée sur son matelas installée juste à côté de mon lit, elle n'y restera pas longtemps cependant puisqu'elle dort avec moi dans le même lit.

Et alors que je sors du bain l'eau à présent froide, un fin peignoir reposant sur mes épaules, je me prépare à me coucher lorsque l'on frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Je me demande qui peut bien venir à cette heure mais sachant que je suis en sécurité dans ce château j'ouvre la porte sans aucune hésitation. C'est Ruby qui se tient devant moi et tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne vient pas me chercher pour un entraînement nocturne car mon corps ne supportera pas. Cependant sa mine grave me dit qu'elle n'est pas là pour ça et que tout ce qu'elle est sur le point de me dire pourrait être désagréable.

_\- Emma, la Reine demande ta présence, elle t'attend dans ses appartements privés. Habille-toi et je t'y conduirais._

Sa déclaration me laisse bouche bée et sans poser aucune question j'enfile les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main, une chemise blanche et un pantalon en cuir noir avant d'enfiler mes bottes. Alors que je m'apprête à quitter ma chambre suivit de Morna, Ruby me stoppe.

-_ Elle désire te voir seule._

Son regard est dirigé vers ma louve et je saisis l'allusion.

_**Morna reste ici et attend mon retour, je suis sûr qu'il n'y n'en a pas pour longtemps.**_

_**Je n'ai pas assez confiance en elle pour te laisse seule Emma.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, elle ne me fera aucun mal je le sais.**_

Malgré son inquiétude elle finit par accepter et retourne se coucher sur son matelas tandis que je quitte la pièce en compagnie de mon amie.

Le silence entre nous est pesant et je peux voir que tout son corps est tendu, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais cela semble la bouleverser.

\- _Est-ce souvent que la Reine invite ses chevaliers dans ses appartements ?_

_\- Il n'y a toujours eu que moi._

_\- Donc je suppose que la situation est grave._

_\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir Emma, c'est que tu sembles l'intéresser plus que n'importe qui d'autre tu devrais t'en sentir honorée._

_\- Je le suis._

Nous retombons une fois de plus dans le silence et elle me mène dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte massive flanquée d'un garde de chaque côté.

\- _Entre, elle t'attend._

Alors que ma main se pose sur la poignée la voix de Ruby fend l'air une nouvelle fois.

\- _Bonne chance._

J'avale difficilement et pénètre finalement dans la pièce sans savoir ce qui m'y attend.

Quand je pénètre dans les appartements de la Reine je suis toute suite éblouit par ce que je vois, ils sont beaucoup plus grands que ma simple chambre dans le quartier des chevaliers et aussi beaucoup plus sombre.

Les murs sont noirs comme la nuit et des courbes violettes les parcours donnant la seule touche de couleur à la pièce, les meubles sont noirs eux aussi et le lit qui trône au milieu de la pièce pourrait facilement accueillir plus de trois personnes.

En face de moi une grande baie vitrée donne sur un balcon assez large et la vue y semble magnifique, on peut apercevoir les jardins en contre bas et plus loin la forêt sombre.

Sur ma droite se trouvent deux portes, la première mène à un grand dressing où je soupçonne se trouver des tenues plus provocatrices les unes que les autres. La seconde semble mener à une salle d'eau mais je ne peux que deviner car la porte est seulement entrouverte laissant passer une brume légère et un parfum de pomme.

Ce qui m'interpelle le plus cependant est un grand miroir plein pied se trouvant sur ma gauche et quand mon regarde se pose dessus mon sang se glace et mon corps se fige.

J'évite les miroirs comme la peste depuis des années, ce n'est pas que j'en ai peur bien loin de là. L'image qu'ils me renvoient c'est que je déteste, la vérité profonde qu'ils me montrent.

Toutes ces choses que je peux voir dans ces miroirs, ces choses sur mon passé et sur moi que je préférais oublier pour toujours.

Oublier qui je suis vraiment, parce que malgré être traité comme un héros après la guerre je ne me suis jamais senti comme tel.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à honorer, j'ai commis tant de fautes dans ma vie, des choses bien trop sombres et dont je ne suis pas fière.

Je pense que plus les années ont passé, plus j'ai essayé de lutter en vain, les ténèbres ont peut-être déjà réussi à envahir mon âme.

Tout ce que je vois quand je regarde dans un miroir, ce n'est pas le guerrier non, c'est cette petite fille terrifiée par sa propre ombre. Cette fille trop faible pour se défendre face aux familles violentes, trop faible pour prendre son destin en main.

Je ne valais rien à l'époque et je ne suis pas sûr qu'aujourd'hui je vaille plus mais maintenant je sais mettre un homme à genoux et le faire supplier pour sa vie, je sais tuer un ogre. Je sais survivre et surtout je suis apparemment digne de l'intérêt d'une Reine.

Cette Reine pour qui pendant une semaine j'ai prouvé ma valeur, cette Reine pour qui désormais je suis prête à mourir. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que sans aucune explication je me sens liée à elle et que je ne laisserais personne la blesser tant que je vivrais.

J'ai passé ma vie à fuir, fuir mon passé et moi-même, ne me laissant m'attacher à personne mais aujourd'hui mon cœur raconte une autre histoire. Sans que je le veuille il s'est épris de cette femme, cette magnifique femme. Et je sais que quoique je fasse désormais, n'importe quel sort a décidé pour moi, mon cœur ne battra jamais plus pareil pour une autre personne. Avec tant de forces, tant de vigueurs et de passion. Je lui appartiens toute entière.

_\- Tant de pensées se bousculent dans ton esprit en ce moment Chevalier, dis-moi est-ce moi qui provoque ses troubles dans ton cœur._

Tellement perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas remarqué l'objet de mes pensées sortir de la salle de bain et venir se tenir devant moi. Elle porte une robe pourpre tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles et dans la lumière du coucher du soleil elle est plus belle que jamais.

_\- Il semble difficile de penser à autre chose que vous ma Reine quand je passe mon temps à me surpasser pour vous prouver ma valeur._

_\- Et bien saches que tes efforts ne seront pas en vain. Demain tu pourras prouver ta valeur à tous, il est temps pour ton test._

_\- Quelle en est la nature votre Majesté ?_

_\- Tu devras affronter le meilleur de mes guerriers, le commandant de mon armée Ruby. Si tu gagnes se combat ou même si tu prouves que tu en es digne, tu prendras sa place à mes côtés en tant que chevalier personnel de la Reine. Elle commandera toujours mes armées mais ma sécurité dépendra de toi uniquement._

_\- Depuis qu'elle est le chef de votre armée combien ont essayé de prendre sa place ?_

_\- Six... Seuls trois peuvent témoigner de leur combat._

Un frisson traverse mon corps, sur le champ de bataille j'ai pu voir combien Ruby peut-être féroce et cela ne m'étonne pas que trois hommes ont péri de sa main. Me battre contre elle ne sera pas une mince affaire et bien que j'ai confiance en mes compétences d'épéiste je sais aussi que Ruby est beaucoup plus rapide et possède plus de force que moi. Je sais que durant le combat je pourrais abandonner mais ce serait contre ma nature alors je vais sans doute mourir.

\- _Tu devrais aller te reposer ma chère tu auras besoin de repos. Présente-toi demain à l'aube sur le terrain d'entraînement._

\- _Très bien ma Reine, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit._

Après une courte révérence je me retire des appartements de la Reine pour me diriger vers ma chambre. Quoi qu'il se passe demain je dois la rendre fière.

* * *

Le lendemain le réveil est difficile, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et même la chaleur que m'a apportée le corps de Morna blottit contre le mien n'a pas été suffisant pour me rassurer.

Aujourd'hui est peut-être mon dernier jour.

Je m'habille et je touche à peine à ma nourriture, mon estomac est noué par le stress. Morna est assise à côté de moi et je peux sentir sa préoccupation résonner à travers notre lien, elle ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle a tout autant peur que moi.

Peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se lève une servante pénètre dans ma chambre et vient m'aider à enfiler mon armure. Elle est simple, quelques plaques d'acier que je sais ne résisteront pas longtemps sous la force d'un lycanthrope. Elle glisse mon épée dans son fourreau, un bouclier dans ma main et je prends sous mon bras mon casque. Elle quitte la pièce et je me retrouve à regarder l'horizon où le soleil commence à apparaître. Je dois y aller. Le château entier est silencieux et dans les couloirs seuls mes pas et ceux de ma louve résonnent. Quand nous arrivons dans la cour du palais je peux déjà voir des dizaines de personnes entourant le champ d'entraînement et un poids se forme dans mon estomac.

Je m'avance jusqu'au centre où m'attend déjà Ruby elle aussi dans son armure, épée à la taille. Une estrade a été montée d'un côté de l'arène et la Reine Regina y est assise sur un trône, se tenant toujours de manière majestueuse le dos droit. Son regard se pose sur moi et mon cœur s'emballe couvrant le brouhaha des discussions du public.

La brune se leva et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la tribune, son regard ne me quittant pas une seconde.

\- _Silence !_

Tous ceux présents se taisent toute suite par crainte et respect de leur Reine.

\- _Se tient aujourd'hui devant le Chevalier Lucas commandant de mon armée et à sa droite le Chevalier Swan. Elles vont s'affronter afin que le Chevalier Swan prouve sa valeur._

_Si je décide qu'elle est à la hauteur elle deviendra mon garde personnel. Le combat ne s'arrêtera que si l'une de vous deux décide d'abandonner ou ne puisse plus combattre. À tout moment je pourrais mettre fin à se combat s'il devient trop dangereux pour l'un de mes chevaliers. Swan, Lucas ! Saluer vous et combattez avec honneur._

Ruby et moi nous faisons face, notre poing droit sur la poitrine et nous nous saluons d'un hochement de tête avant de dégainer nos épées. Nous tournons alors autour de l'autre, s'affrontant du regard. Cela dure quelques secondes puis elle passe à l'action et balance son épée que je pare facilement. L'échange continue comme cela pendant plusieurs, chaque coup que nous portons à l'autre et paré. Et puis durant l'un de ses mouvements j'aperçus ce que je pensais être une faille mais n'était en fait qu'un leurre. Au moment où je plonge en avant pour lui asséner un coup à la hanche droite, elle rabaisse son bouclier sur mon épée la bloquant et de son épée elle est venue m'entailler la jambe droite. J'ai reculé en boitant, manquant de tomber mais je me suis ressaisie et est retournée à l'assaut. Mais plus les minutes passent et plus la fatigue me gagne. Bien que j'aie réussi à lui infliger quelques entailles, je suis la plus blessée des deux. Des coupures parsèment ma peau là où mon armure ne protège pas et celle de ma jambe me fais souffrir comme une chienne. Malgré mes efforts je finis par tomber au sol mais je refuse d'abandonner je me relève difficilement, ma vision commence à devenir floue à cause de la perte de sang. J'aperçois Regina qui semble inquiète mais je me concentre sur Ruby qui m'assaille une fois de plus. Je ne tiens que quelques minutes avant qu'un de ses assauts plus que violent me frappe en plein estomac, me coupant la respiration et je tombe à nouveau à terre et cette fois-ci je ne me relève pas.

\- _Cela suffit, j'en ai assez vu._

Je sers les dents et je force à me relever. Mon bouclier délaisser sur le sol, je tiens mon épée dans ma main tremblante et je fais un pas lent vers Ruby.

\- _Non ! Je peux encore me battre._

_\- Emma arrêtes, ce n'est que folie !_

Ruby me supplie mais je n'abandonnerais pas, jamais. C'est impossible je dois me battre pour ma Reine.

_\- Chevalier Swan vous n'êtes plus en état de continuer._

_\- Je peux encore me battre Majesté, je vous en prie laisse-moi combattre. C'est tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je suis._

Je peux voir ses yeux sombres inquiets mais j'ai besoin de continuer, sinon je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et Ruby et moi nous reprenons nos positions. J'attaque la première mais je la manque et elle en profite pour me repousser mais je ne me laisse pas abattre. Je continue mes assauts et j'arrive à l'entailler à plusieurs endroits mais cela ne suffit pas à mettre fin à tout cela.

Je suis soudain prise d'une sensation de vertige, ma vue se trouble et je trébuche en arrière.

Ruby fonce sur moi, inconsciente de mon état et je vois le coup venir mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'intercepter. Sa lame fait alors une course lente le long de mon vissage, traversant mon œil droit de haut en bas.

Le sang rempli ma vision alors que je tombe à terre, la douleur envahissant tout mon corps.

Je n'ai plus la force de me relever ni même de rester consciente et la dernière chose que je vois avant de sombrer dans le néant est le regard inquiet de ma Reine.

Finalement je vais mourir pour elle.

* * *

La prochaine chose que je sais, c'est que je suis allongée sur quelque chose de mou et de doux, sans doute des draps de satin. Mon corps entier semble brûler mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir froid malgré la couverture dans laquelle je suis enveloppée et ma tête est comme un tambour.

Chaque petite parcelle de mon corps me fait souffrir mais la douleur au niveau droit de mon visage est la plus forte.

Je sens une présence à mes côtés et je voudrais ouvrir mes yeux pour savoir qui c'est mais je suis trop faible et tout ce que je peux faire c'est écouter les deux voix calmes qui résonnent dans l'espace clos.

\- _Comment va-t-elle ma reine ?_

\- _Je sais que cela fait plusieurs jours mais elle est encore très faible. Elle a de la fièvre que je m'efforce d'abaisser, j'ai guéri toutes ses blessures mais celle de son œil était trop profonde. Elle pourra voir cependant elle gardera une cicatrice à vie._

\- _Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?_

\- _Oui Ruby ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est forte, elle nous l'a prouvé aujourd'hui. Elle préférée se battre jusqu'à la mort plutôt que me décevoir. Elle a bien mérité sa place dans mon armée. Il lui faut juste du repos et bien vite elle sera sur pied. Maintenant laisse-moi seule avec elle et charge toi du conseil, je sais qu'ils demandent ma présence pour les affaires du Royaume mais pour l'instant elle est plus importante à mes yeux._

\- _Oui ma Reine._

J'entends des pas s'éloigner et une porte se fermer. Une main douce caresse mon visage et suit une ligne sur mon œil droit où je suppose se trouve désormais ma nouvelle cicatrice. Une de plus sur mon corps recouvert d'entre elles, souvenirs du passé que parfois j'aimerais oublier.

\- _Tu es si belle mon chevalier et si courageuse. Je sais que tu te détestes et tu n'as que faire de ta vie mais jamais plus tu ne te mettras dans un tel danger. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre mon brave chevalier._

_Je ne sais pourquoi mais mon cœur te réclame, alors je t'en prie reviens-moi._

Ses mots réchauffent mon cœur et le calme m'envahit toute douleur oubliée en cet instant. Je ne suis donc pas la seule à ressentir tout cela pour elle, ma Reine aussi tient à moi. Je remue légèrement dans ses bras et je me force à ouvrir mes yeux. Mon regard croise le sien et je peux y voir tellement de peur que je voudrais chasser mais aussi quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrive pas à nommer. Quelque chose de lumineux et de tendre.

\- _Mon cœur n'aspire qu'à être à vos côtés ma Reine._

Les mots sont difficiles à prononcer et ma gorge me brûle mais tout ça m'importe peu quand elle me regarde avec tant de tendresse et qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres.

Je lutte pour garder mes yeux ouverts et elle le remarque.

\- _Repose-toi mon Dark Knight, je serais à tes côtés quand tu t'éveilleras à nouveau._

Mes yeux se closent sans ma permission mais toute tension quitte mon corps quand je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Je suis tellement épuisée mais je me sens bien avec Regina si proche de moi.

\- _Je vais te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me protéger. Et tu seras à mes côtés comme ton cœur et le mien le désirent. Avec moi, à moi, pour toujours._

La dernière chose que mon esprit enregistre avant que je ne sombre à nouveau et une paire de douces lèvres déposant un tendre baiser sur mon front.

Et alors que je m'endors je sais qu'un sourire niais doit fendre mon visage en cet instant mais je n'en n'ai que faire, je suis près de ma Reine.

Près de celle qu'à présent je sais que j'aime.

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère ça vous a plu_**

**_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et rdv au prochain chapitre_**

**_Bonne nuit ^^_**


	4. Chapter 3 : Pour la chance

_Salut tout le monde ^^_

_Je suis tellement désolé pour le retard et je comprendrais si certains veulent me frapper ;)_

_J'ai commencé mon stage au moment où je devais poster un autre chapitre et j'étais tellement parti dans mon stage que j'en ai délaissé l'écriture._

_Mais j'ai enfin trouver un peu de temps pour terminer ce chapitre qui est assez long pour me faire pardonner._

_En tout cas merci pour votre soutient et pour continuer à me suivre._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Regina._

_Demain reprise de OUAT Yeah !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Mais j'ai quand même besoin d'amour car je suis juste un homme_  
_Je ne veux pas que tu partes, veux-tu tenir ma main ?_  
_Oh, veux-tu rester avec moi ?_  
_Car tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

Stay With Me - Sam Smith

* * *

La prochaine fois que je me réveille, je ne sens plus de corps proche du mien et quand j'ouvre finalement mes yeux la chambre est vide. Mon œil droit est douloureux et je devine qu'un cache le recouvre pour le protéger de la lumière quand je ne vois rien avec. Une cicatrice de plus sur mon corps déjà jonché par la guerre. Quand je regarde dehors je peux voir les feuilles commencer à tomber des arbres et je me rends compte que depuis le combat face à Ruby, deux semaines au moins ont dû s'écouler. J'ai dû flotter dans et hors de la conscience pendant tout ce temps. Cependant la fièvre semble avoir quitté mon corps et à part la raideur dans mes muscles quand je me redresse, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir d'autres dommages à mon corps ce qui me soulage. Je me sens reposée plus que jamais et si ce n'est mon œil, je suis sûr que je serais capable de retourner combattre dès à présent malgré que cela ne devrait pas plaire à mon amie et à ma Reine. Je suppose que c'est la magie de Regina qui a cet effet sur mon corps et m'a permis un rétablissement complet aussi rapidement, dans d'autres circonstances ils auraient fallu des mois pour que je me remette et encore si j'avais survécu à mes blessures et à la perte importante de sang.

Je décide qu'il est temps de se lever et à peine mes deux pieds touchèrent le sol que Morna se précipita à travers les portes de nos appartements, notre lien l'ayant sans doute prévenu de mon réveil.

_**Emma ! Tu es réveillé ce n'est pas trop tôt !**_

Une langue râpeuse laissa derrière elle un sillon de bave sur ma joue en guise de bonjour et je ne pu trouver la force de la repousser quand je sais qu'elle a due être plus qu'inquiète depuis l'affrontement.

_**Hey Morn' c'est aussi un plaisir pour moi de te voir.**_

\- _Je dois dire que pour un loup elle a été plus que patiente mais j'ai bien cru que si tu ne te réveillais pas bientôt elle allait s'en prendre à un des gardes du château. Et bien que cette perspective ne me dérange pas plus que ça, je me sentirais un peu coupable d'être responsable d'une hécatombe dans les rangs de l'armée sur laquelle je veille._

Je ne suis pas surprise de trouver Ruby sur le pas de la porte avec un air coupable inscrit sur son visage, elle ressemble beaucoup à cet instant à Morna quand je la réprimande ce qui me fait rire en plus de sa remarque.

\- _Et bien que puis-je dire, je suis indispensable._

\- _Oh je t'en prie si tu n'étais plus là nous aurions de quoi nourrir tout un village avec la quantité que tu manges._

\- _Hey ! Je ne mange pas tant que ça !_

_**Tu manges même plus que moi et parfois je suis même obligée de te laisser un peu de ma part sinon tu râle pendant des jours.**_

_\- Morn' tu es censée me soutenir pas m'enfoncer !_

Ruby pouffa de rire tandis que celui de Morna résonna dans mon esprit. Elles semblent s'être encore plus rapprochées pendant ma convalescence et deux loups contre moi n'est pas très juste. Je me levas du lit et me dirigea vers la salle d'eau en ignorant mes deux amies toujours en train de se moquer de moi.

\- _Tu es tellement comme une enfant parfois Em', à bouder pour un rien._

\- _Ce n'est pas pour rien ! Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi et ce n'est pas juste alors que je viens juste de me réveiller. Il est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse vous botter le cul à toutes les deux. D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu ici aussi tôt Red ?_

Je vis le visage de mon amie se décomposer et perdre son sourire. J'ai su toute suite que quelque chose de grave devait être en train de se passer.

\- _Que c'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconsciente ?_

_**Emma tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, tout ça peut attendre.**_

\- _Non Morna je me suis déjà assez reposée que se passe-t-il Ruby ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais ta présence est requise au conseil._

\- _Le conseil ?_

\- _Oui le conseil de guerre, habille-toi ta nouvelle armure t'attends dans la salle de bain. La Reine la fait créer spécialement pour toi, des sors de protection la renforce. Je te conduirais par la suite à la salle de guerre, les conseillers et la Reine nous y attendent._

La mine renfrognée de mon amie ne faisait rien pour me rassurer et c'est avec empressement que j'enfilais ma toute nouvelle armure noire comme la nuit mais brillante comme les étoiles. Sur la plaque recouvrant mon torse un pommier y était gravé en métal blanc et une pomme rouge sang pendant à une de ses branches, l'emblème du Dark Kingdom.

Alors que nous parcourions les couloirs un silence pesant s'était installé entre nous et c'est comme si le château lui-même avait perdu de sa splendeur pour être seulement triste et morne.

Quoi qu'il se prépare sur ces terres, ce n'est rien de bon.

Quand nous franchissons la porte du conseil toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Red, Morn' et moi, me mettant plus que mal à l'aise. Je vis Regina trônant en bout de table me sourire de manière rassurante et guidée par Ruby je m'assis dans un siège sur le côté gauche de la Reine Sombre, Morna reposant sur ses pattes arrières à mes côtés. Tous restèrent silencieux tournant leur regard à nouveau sur Regina, attendant que celle-ci ne prennent la parole.

\- _Tout d'abord chevalier Swan bienvenu parmi nous à nouveau._

Je hochais la tête dans sa direction, nos yeux ne se quittant pas.

\- _Comme vous le savez tous il y a peu certains de nos espions nous ont informé que le Royaume Blanc rassemble son armée. _

L'information me laisse plus que confuse n'étant pas au courant et ne comprenant pas le but des régnants du Royaume Blanc.

_\- Jusqu'à présent la raison derrière cela nous était inconnu mais aujourd'hui un messager du Royaume Blanc m'a fait parvenir un message de leur Reine. Celui-ci est une déclaration de guerre en vers nos terres et en vers moi-même. Ils veulent mon trône._

Tous les conseilles se mirent à s'exclamer en même temps créant un énorme brouhaha dans la pièce, tandis que Ruby et moi nous nous regardions plus qu'inquiète et que la même pensée traversa nos esprits, nous devons protéger notre Reine.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas Em' nous allons veiller sur elle, rien ne lui arrivera.**_

Je me tourna vers Morna plus qu'étonnée.

_**Je pensais que tu ne lui faisait pas confiance.**_

_**Les choses ont changé, elle t'as sauvé la vie et il est indéniable que tu as des sentiments pour elle.**_

Je sentis mes joues s'empourpraient mais retourna mon attention sur la brune quand celle-ci demanda le silence.

\- _Je sais que vous êtes tous inquiets et surtout pour votre propre sécurité, égoïstes que vous êtes._

À cette remarque tous les conseillers baissèrent leur tête dans la honte me faisant sourire, c'est dans ces moments que l'on peut voir l'obscurité en elle et tandis que cela repousse certains, moi cela m'attire.

\- _Mais ma première préoccupation est mon peuple et leur sécurité et non vos corps grassouillets et vos petits plaisirs dégoûtant. Ne vous inquiétez pas messieurs vous trouverez toujours des filles de joies même en temps de guerre. _

Je ne pu me retenir de rire et Regina me lança un regard de réprimande même si une lueur d'amusement était clairement visible dans ses orbes brunes.

Avant qu'elle ne pu reprendre la parole les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas laissant apparaître le corps chétif d'un serviteur qui se précipita à ses côtés, lui murmurant à l'oreille avant d'être rejeté.

Je vis la tentions prendre possession de son corps et la lueur disparut de ses yeux, quoi qu'il lui ait dit cela doit être grave. Le dos droit et son masque de froideur sur le visage elle s'adressa de nouveau à l'assemblée.

\- _De nouvelles informations viennent d'être portée à mon attention. La ville de Noctem (1) près de la frontière a été assiégée, l'armée blanche est donc déjà sur nos terres._

La peur traversa les membres du conseil à juste titre, l'armée blanche a déjà une certaine avance sur nous mais je ne les laisserais pas s'en prendre à ce qui est désormais mon royaume aussi.

\- _Ma Reine puis-je me permettre de donner mon avis ?_

\- _Bien sûr Dark Knight._

\- _S'ils ont déjà atteint nos frontières en si peu de temps cela veut dire qu'ils progressent vite et nous ne devons pas perdre de temps pour les stopper dans leur avancée. Obtenir l'armée prête dans un délais aussi cours est impossible mais peut-être qu'envoyer un groupe de nos meilleurs chevaliers pour les ralentir en attendant que l'armée soit prête est une bonne idée._

Un conseiller pris alors la parole me lançant un regard empli de haine et de dégoût.

\- _Alors vous proposez de sacrifiez nos meilleurs chevaliers pour de simples villageois ? C'est ridicule et..._

\- _Non au contraire Magnus (2), chaque vie compte et je ne laisserais pas des innocences payer le prix de mes choix. Nos actions ont toujours des conséquences et je me dois de faire face aux miennes. Ruby prend le nombre de chevalier que tu penses t'être nécessaire et rend toi à Noctem, pendant ce temps je m'assurais que l'armée soit prête._

_\- Morna et moi seront à tes côtés Ruby._

_\- Non il en est hors de question Chevalier Swan, tu te remets à peine de ton combat._

_\- Mais je suis parfaitement bien à présent grâce à vos votre Majesté et je serais beaucoup plus utile à me battre qu'à tourner comme un lion en cage ici._

Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, quoi qu'elle décide j'irais me battre.

\- _Très bien tu iras avec eux. J'ai besoin d'obtenir certaines choses en ordre, le conseil est rejeté, Ruby va préparer tes hommes. Emma j'aimerais te parler seule, Morna peut t'attendre à l'extérieur._

Tous quittèrent la pièce y compris Morna avec réticence, me laissant en présence de Regina se tenant devant la fenêtre le regard perdu dans le vide. Je sais qu'à cet instant des tonnes de pensées doivent traverser son esprit.

_\- Ma Reine puis-je vous poser une question ?_

_\- Ne viens-tu pas de le faire mon Chevalier ?_

De ma position j'ai pu voir un sourire fendre ses lèvres dans un signe certain de taquinerie.

_\- Va de l'avant et pose ta question mais je ne peux promettre de répondre._

_\- Pourquoi le Royaume Blanc voudrait prendre votre trône et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?_

Je vis tout son corps se tendre et pendant un instant j'étais sûr qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir puis se tourna complètement vers moi avant de reprendre la parole.

_\- Je pense qu'ils attaquent à présent car ils y ont été poussé par le Dark One, deux royaumes qui se déchirent serait dans son intérêt. Il pourra passer des marchés et depuis la Guerre des Orgres tout a été calme, les royaumes se concentrant sur la reconstruction._

_Quand à la raison pour laquelle ils veulent se trône c'est qu'un jour il a été destiné à la Reine Snow._

_\- Comment cela est-il possible votre Majesté ?_

_\- Nous avons tous un passé Swan, parfois j'aimerais oublier le mien. Snow et moi partageons une histoire compliquée qui remonte à avant la Guerre des Ogres. Alors que je n'avais encore que 18 ans ma mère me força à épouser le roi de ces terres qui sont aujourd'hui les miennes._

Une rage aveugle s'empara de moi, imaginant ce qu'elle a du subir entre les mains de cet homme et sans même le connaître j'aurais aimer pouvoir le tuer de mes mains.

\- _Il s'appelait Léopold, Léopold Blanc. Il était le père de Snow, j'ai du supporter de vivre avec cette fillette ignorante et son pervers de père pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion ce présente. C'était à la fin de la guerre, à cette époque où que mon regard se posait tout ce que je voyais était ténèbres et destruction. Léopold préférait se complaire dans sa richesse plutôt que d'aider son peuple à s'en remettre. Peut-être que moi aussi j'avais finalement perdu espoir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été apporté dans ce monde pour ne connaître uniquement que la douleur. Et puis sans que je ne sache comment il a appris pour moi, le Dark One est venu me trouver et m'a appris à maîtriser ma magie pour qu'enfin je sois libre. Une nuit alors que le roi venait dans mes appartements pour une nouvelle fois me violer j'ai utilisé ma magie pour lui arracher le cœur et le réduire en cendre. Après cela je suis montée sur le trône en tant que Reine dirigeante et la vérité sur la mort de Léopold à parcouru le royaume. C'est comme cela que l'on m'a surnommée la Reine du Mal et peu de temps après que Snow est fuit ce royaume fut appelé le Dark Kingdom ou encore les Terres Maudites. Peut-être maintenant comprend tu mieux pourquoi le Royaume Blanc nous attaque et pourquoi Rumpelstiltskin interfère dans toute cette histoire. Et peut-être aussi que maintenant tu vois mieux toute l'étendue de la noirceur qu'il y en moi et que tu prends conscience que le mieux pour toi serait de rester loin de moi._

Quand je vois tant de douleur dans ses yeux cela me brise le cœur et je pris ses mains dans les miennes ne la quittant jamais du regard.

\- _ Peu m'importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et la Reine Blanche ou même les choses terribles que vous avez du faire pour survivre, je suis là à vos côtés et je ne vous abandonnerais pas. Je respecterais mon serment et jouerais mon rôle._

-_ Lequel ?_

\- _Celui de protecteur._

\- _Et dites-moi mon cher Dark Knight, êtes-vous le protecteur de mon royaume ou le mien ?_

\- _Peu importe je suis un chevalier de l'armée noire et je protégerais ma maison, je protégerais ce royaume et ma Reine._

Je peux voir qu'elle retient un sourire de naître sur son doux visage et je sais, j'en suis certaine, j'ai réussi à atteindre son cœur derrière ses hauts murs. À cet instant tout ce que je souhaiterais c'est que la guerre qui se prépare n'ait jamais lieu afin que je puisse profiter du temps que j'ai à ses côtés sans avoir à me soucier qu'on la prenne loin de moi.

\- _Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, je l'ai fait bien avant que tu n'arrives sur mes terres._

Sa fierté c'est peut-être ce qui causera sa perte, elle ne veut que personne ne la voit faible mais plus elle repousse les autres, s'enfermant dans sa tour d'ivoire et plus son cœur se perd dans la solitude et s'affaiblit. Je fis un pas de plus vers elle et doucement sans l'effrayer je posa ma main sur sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur qui à cet instant bas la chamade en rythme avec le mien. Quand je ne vois aucun rejet de sa part, je repris alors la parole.

\- _Si c'est bien le cas et que vous prenez soin de vous-même ma Reine, alors qui veille sur votre cœur ?_

Ma remarque la laisse bouche-bée et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Une fois de plus je suis heureuse de voir que je peux l'atteindre mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais bientôt sont expression se changea en sourire taquin et elle s'approcha d'autant plus que moi, nos nez se frolant et ma main toujours sur sa poitrine.

\- _Et bien peut-être qu'un jour c'est toi qui veillera dessus mon chevalier._

Son souffle balaya mon visage et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine.

_**Merde je viens de déclencher l'enfer et cela m'excite tellement.**_

Je pourrais mourir pour cette femme autant qu'elle pourrait me tuer avec son charme fou. Un corps aussi magnifique ne devrait être réservé qu'à une déesse et peut-être qu'au fond elle est devenu la mienne. Si c'est le cas alors j'espère avoir l'éternité à ses côtés pour apprendre à connaître la moindre parcelle de son âme.

Les cris de Ruby appelant au rassemblement me parvinrent à travers la fenêtre et je sais qu'il est temps que je quitte Regina pour me battre et cela me déchire.

\- _Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me battre pour vous ma Reine, je vous ferais honneur._

La tristesse est gravé dans son corps et elle ne me répond pas alors que je serre une dernière fois ses mains avant de me retourner vers les portes avec réticence et appréhension.

Alors que je m'apprête à quitter la salle du conseil pour rejoindre Ruby et les quelques chevaliers qui nous accompagnent, une main douce se posa sur mon bras me stoppant nette dans ma progression. Quand je me retourna vers Regina je souri pour essayer de la rassurer, en vain car quoi qu'il en soit je me dirige vers une ville assiégée par l'ennemi et aussi bonne combattante que je suis, je pourrais ne pas revenir aux côtés de la brune. Mon estomac se noue à cette pensée, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de la mort mais l'idée de ne plus la revoir me détruit.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et bientôt ses magnifiques lèvres se déposèrent avec légèreté sur ma joue.

\- _Pour la chance Dark Knight._

Souffla-t-elle de sa voix rauque mais légèrement tremblante.

\- _Reviens-moi en vie Emma. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre._

Je lui souri une dernière fois et sans un mot de plus je quitte la salle, rejointe par Morna qui m'attendait sagement devant les portes. Et alors que l'on rejoignit le reste du groupe, je n'eus qu'une seule pensée en tête.

_**Je reviendrais au près de ma Reine quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Nous rentrerons à la maison.**_

* * *

(1) Noctem : nuit en latin

(2) Magnus : grand, gros en latin

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus et oui guerre en vue vous ne pensez pas que malgré qu'elles soient tombées vite amoureuse tout serait simple ;) il faudra attendre un peu avant le Happy End._

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterais la suite car je suis encore en stage et après ça j'ai beaucoup de cours et de partiels._

_J'essayerais de faire au mieux et encore merci_

_Bonne nuit et bon OUAT pour demain_


	5. Chapter 4 : I can't sleep tonight

_**Salut la compagnie ^^**_

_**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre un peu court mais il est juste une transition avant le prochain chapitre. Ce chapitre se concentre sur les sentiments des deux femmes avant que dans le prochain les choses sérieuses ne commencent.**_

_**Ce chapitre est différent des autres, il y a un point de vue de Regina qui d'ailleurs apparaîtra des fois dans la suite de l'histoire, mais aussi des paroles sont intégrées dedans.**_

_**Elles viennent de la chanson Nightingale de Demi Lovato, vous pouvez trouver la trad ici : /traduction-Demi_Lovato-Nightingale-lyrics,t139747**_

_**Lisa 418: ne t'inquiète pas du SQ tu en aura encore et toujours ;)**_

_**Scleems : merci pour m'avoir fait remarquer le "malgré que" j'ai un peu du mal avec le français ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à tous les autres qui m'ont donné leur avis ça me fait vraiment plaisir et aussi à ses lecteurs silencieux qui continuent de me suivre. 3 chapitres et déjà 21 reviews, 41 followers et 11 favo wow! vous êtes génial.**_

_**Sans plus tarder le nouveau chapitre**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Alors que mes yeux prennent dans le spectacle se déroulant en contre-bas, je sens mon estomac se retourner et mon cœur se serrer. Nous nous tenons sur la colline surplombant le village de Noctem, d'un côté de celui-ci des tentes portant l'emblème du Royaume Blanc, un flocon de neige entouré de fleurs de magnolia (1). De l'autre côté près des portes du hameau, des dizaines de corps sur le sol, leur sang recouvrant l'herbe tendre. Le Royaume Blanc est censé représenter le « bon » mais en cet instant je prends pleinement conscience de leur cupidité et leur cruauté. Quel être humain peut-il consciemment sacrifier des vies humaines innocentes juste pour son propre bénéfice ? Seul un monstre est capable d'un acte pareil. La colère bouille dans mes veines et alors que quelques instants plus tôt les hommes au tour de moi parlaient, maintenant le silence règne, pesant. Chacun le respecte et respecte le deuil que vive les habitants, certains d'entre eux ont perdu un frère, un père, une mère ou un enfant. En ce moment la seule pensée qui nous traverse tous est que nous allons venger leur mort mais aussi protéger notre maison.

La nuit est tombée et nous décidons de monter le camp malgré que nous ne trouveront pas le sommeil ce soir. Ruby, Morna et moi nous nous isolons pour décider de la suite des événements.

Au matin nous partirons toutes les trois en éclaireur, pour repérer les points faibles de l'armée blanche pour ensuite passer à l'attaque. Mais pour le moment nous décidons comme les autres d'aller nous coucher tandis que l'un des chevaliers monte la garde. Je m'installe sous les couvertures et Morn' s'allonge près de moi, je viens caresser sa tête et elle grogne de plaisir.

_**Bonne nuit Em' Sweet dream**_

_**Bonne nuit Morn'**_

Les minutes s'écoulent, peut-être mêmes les heures, je suis épuisée, mais même le corps chaud de Morna contre le mien ne m'aide pas à trouver le sommeil.

Je ne peux pas dormir si proche du danger et surtout loin de chez moi. Loin de ma Reine.

Je repousse les couvertures de mon corps, je frissonne au contact de l'air frais, et je sors de la tente. Morna ne me suit pas, elle sait que j'ai besoin de temps par moi-même.

_**Rendors-toi, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas loin.**_

_**Fais attention.**_

Je chemine jusqu'à un rocher reposant en haut de la colline, où je m'assoie me donnant une vue plongeante sur Noctem. Alors que je contemple le feu qu'ont allumé l'armée blanche, mes yeux suivent la trajectoire de la fumée et finissent pas se poser sur les milliers d'étoiles brillant dans le ciel. Il n'y a pas plus beau spectacle sur terre, à part peut-être ma Reine.

J'aimerais tant être à ses côtés à cet instant, nous ne sommes parti seulement depuis quelques jours mais elle me manque déjà tant. Et j'entends encore sa voix dans mon esprit tel un écho, je ne veux jamais qu'il cesse. C'est comme si toutes ces années j'étais aveugle et qu'enfin elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur le peu de splendeur que possède encore ce monde.

J'étais meurtrie et elle m'a fais renaître.

Tel un phénix renaît de ses cendres.

* * *

_I can't sleep tonight,  
Wide awake and so confused,  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised.  
I need a voice to echo,  
I need a light to take me home,  
I kinda need a hero, is it you ?  
I never see the forest for the trees,  
I could really use your melody,  
Baby I'm a little blind,  
I think it's time  
For you to find me !_

* * *

**POV Regina**

Je me sens tellement vide sans sa présence près de moi et tant confuse. Comment a-t-elle pu percer mes défenses si rapidement. Mais le cœur veut ce qu'il veut, rien ne peut lui être refuser et en ce moment mon cœur sombre est déchiré par son absence et l'inquiétude. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, j'ai déjà trop perdu.

Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, elle m'a apporté la paix, elle a réussit à me trouver dans les ténèbres de ma vie et à me faire voir la lumière. Elle m'a sauvée alors que je ne savais même pas qu'il me fallait un héros.

Et j'entends encore sa voix, ses mots répétés tel un chant dont mon esprit connaît la mélodie par cœur.

_« Mon cœur n'aspire qu'à êtres à vos côtés ma Reine » (2)_

J'ai tant besoin de l'entendre me parler, le silence m'accable. Il fait si froid jusque dans mon cœur, j'ai vécu ma vie en enfer et c'est comme si en cet instant il avait été gelé.

Je suis devenue tellement dépendante de mon Dark Knight, comme si elle seule pouvait me montrer le chemin à suivre.

Je ne peux pas dormir, j'ai si peur qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'elle va bien alors je demande à mon miroir de me la montrer. Elle se tient sur cette colline toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux ondulent au vent et ses yeux sont fixés sur le ciel.

Je peux l'entendre chanter et lorsque je reconnais la mélodie, mon cœur se met à battre plus fort. Et les paroles franchissent mes lèvres dans un murmure jusqu'à ce que le son de sa voix s'éteigne dans la nuit.

* * *

_Can you be my Nightingale ?_

_Sing to me,_

_I know you're there,_

_You could be_

_My sanity,_

_Bring me peace,_

_Sing me to sleep,_

_Say you'll be my Nightingale._

_Somebody speak to me_

_Cause I'm feeling like hell,_

_Need you to answer me,_

_I'm overwhelmed._

_I need a voice to echo, _

_I need a light to take me home,_

_I need a star to follow, I don't know._

_I never see the forest for the trees,_

_I could really use your melody,_

_Baby I'm a little blind,_

_I think it's time_

_For you to find me !_

* * *

**POV Emma**

Depuis que je suis arrivé au Dark Kingdom, je me suis de plus en plus attaché à elle et maintenant je sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

Comment je survivrais si je devais la perdre, tant qu'elle est là avec moi je vais bien. Mais si un jour elle ne l'est plus, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à reprendre mon souffle.

Elle est devenue mon monde, je lui ai offert mon coeur sans aucun remord car il ne réclamait qu'elle. Elle m'a tant donné sans même qu'elle ne le sache et je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier.

Je passerais ma vie à faire son bonheur si elle veut de moi et je me promet quand rentrant de cette foutue bataille je lui ouvrirais mon coeur. Même si cela me terrifie je lui avouerais mes sentiments.

Parce que j'ai tant besoin d'elle, même dormir sans être près d'elle est devenu impossible. Je vais tout faire pour mettre fin à cette attaque le plus rapidement possible et retourner à ses côtés.

Pour être capable de voir ma Reine. Et peut-être même goûter à ces lèvres dont je rêve chaque nuit.

J'entends le doux murmure d'un chant de rossignol et je reprends conscience du monde qui m'entoure. C'est l'aurore, les rayons orangés du soleil baigne la scène lugubre et je sais qu'il est temps.

Ruby et Morna me rejoigne et sans un mot nous quittons le campement pour rejoindre celui de l'armée blanche en toute discrétion.

Nous allons les anéantir.

Nous allons rendre fière notre Reine.

Et bientôt je pourrais dormir à nouveau.

À quelques pas de la femme que j'aime.

* * *

_I dont know what I'd do without you,  
Your words are like a whisper comin' through,  
As long as you're with me here tonight,  
I'm good.._

_Can you be my Nightingale ?_  
_Feel so close,_  
_I know you're there._  
_Ohhhh Nightingale !_  
_Sing to me,_  
_I know you're there_  
_Cause baby you're_  
_My sanity,_  
_You bring me peace,_  
_Sing me to sleep_

* * *

(1) Les magnolias ont pour signification amour de la nature, gaieté et force

(2) Cf. chapitre 2 : un combat perdu d'avance

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**J'espère poster dans pas trop longtemps, je sais déjà où je veux qu'aille mon prochain chapitre mais dans 1 semaine et demie je repars à nouveau en stage alors je croise les doigts pour avoir le temps.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et RDV au prochain chapitre**_

_**Bonne nuit tout le monde ^^**_

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_Carpe Diem_


	6. Chapter 5 : The Last Thing I Do

_**Salut les amis ^^**_

_**J'ai juste à dire WHOA !**_

_**En 4 chapitre 25 review, 44 followers et 14 favoris, vous me gâtez franchement.**_

_**Je suis extrêmement contente que cette histoire vous plaise.**_

_**Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le retard comme à mon habitude, je viens de commencer mon stage et j'ai du boulot ! ;)**_

_**Et surtout je savais déjà où aller avec ce chapitre mais pas comment l'écrire et je ne voulais absolument pas le rater car il est un tournant dans l'histoire.**_

_**Je vais donc vous laissez le découvrir, les erreurs sont toutes miennes.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas comme toujours à donner votre avis**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

**_Emma Pov's :_**

Des perles de sueur coulent sur mon front jusqu'à ma mâchoire, pour finir leur course sur mon armure noire brillante dans le soleil du matin. Ma main est serrée autour de la garde de mon épée et je sens mon cœur tambouriner contre ma cage thoracique. L'excitation du combat parcours mes veines mais je ne peux empêcher la peur d'assombrir mon esprit. Seuls ceux qui ont déjà combattu peuvent comprendre cette ruée d'énergie parcourant mes veines en cet instant. Un mélange d'adrénaline, de peur, de rage et même de soif de sang. J'ai appris il y a longtemps que la peur est un compagnon de combat dont il ne faut pas se séparer, c'est elle qui nous maintient en vie. Notre instinct de survie primal.

Ces hommes ont tué des innocents, et le sang appel le sang.

Derrière moi je peux sentir les hommes s'agiter, impatients de lutter pour leur Reine, certains assoiffés de sang et de vengeance.

Le jour vient à peine de se lever et nos ennemis dorment encore, les gardes de nuit se sont assoupis il y a déjà de cela plusieurs heures, laissant leur camp vulnérable. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour nous d'attaquer. La moitié d'entre nous, conduit par Ruby passera par l'arrière du campement, tandis que je conduirais l'autre moitié par le devant. Nous sommes moins nombreux mais l'effet de surprise penche en notre faveur. Morna sera la première à pénétrer dans le territoire ennemi, elle se chargera des trois veilleurs pour nous laisser le champ libre puis lancera le signal.

_Très bien, allons prendre position. Emma je te laisse emmener en premier ton groupe pour accompagner Morna jusqu'aux limites du camp. Nous serons à votre suite._

_Fais attention à toi Red._

_Ne t'inquiète pas nous nous reverrons à la fin du combat pour compter qui a le plus tuer d'ennemis._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, avant de commander à mes hommes de me suivre. Lorsque nous atteignons le campement, mon regard croise celui de Morn' et je peux voir qu'elle est toute aussi inquiète que moi.

_**Reste en vie.**_

_**Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi petit homme, mes crocs déchireront leur gorge avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe.**_

Alors qu'elle s'éloigne mon estomac se serre et j'ai la nausée. Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment. J'inspire fortement et ferme les yeux quelques secondes afin de me préparer à ce qui est à venir. J'entends soudain le hurlement de Morna, notre signal. J'entre alors d'un pas décidé dans le camp ennemi. Dans une frénésie les hommes du Royaume Blanc sortent précipitamment de leurs tentes pour venir lutter contre nous. L'attaque de Ruby à l'arrière de leur campement les prend au dépourvu et en peu de temps le sang recouvre l'herbe de tendre.

Un homme, ou plutôt une montagne, se jette sur moi avec un grand sourire mais avant qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je pare son épée et enfonce facilement ma lame profondément dans son abdomen, il se met à cracher du sang et tombe par terre. Je marche sur son corps et me dirige vers un groupe d'hommes. Deux d'entre eux me prennent à parti, ils m'entourent mais je n'ai nullement peur. Les coups s'échangent pendant plusieurs minutes, mon bouclier ma sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Je fini par en désarmer un en lui coupant la main et mon épée se plantant dans son œil efficacement. Je récupère son arme et d'un mouvement fluide à l'aide des deux lames je décapite le second, le sang éclaboussant mon armure noire et mon visage mais cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. J'élimine le reste du groupe avant de voir Ruby et de la rejoindre.

\- _On doit trouver leur commandant, il s'est échappé de sa tente le lâche !_

\- _Il ne peut pas être bien loin mais ses hommes sont en train de se faire massacrer, il va sans doute tenter de s'enfuir._

_**Morn' ?**_

_**Oui Em' ?**_

_**Concentre toi sur retrouver leur capitaine, dès que c'est fait prévient moi et j'arriverais toute suite.**_

_**Très bien.**_

\- _Morn' se charge de lui, en attendant occupons nous de ces bâtards !_

_\- Avec joie !_

Les hommes du Royaume Blanc à notre proximité passent tous sous le fil de nos lames. Les combats continue de faire rage autour de nous mais nos ennemis s'affaiblissent à vue d'œil. Nous sommes en train de gagner du terrain sur eux.

_**Emma ! Je l'ai trouvé il vient de passer les porte du camp avec certains de ses hommes.**_

_**Essayes de les ralentir, on arrive.**_

Je commence à courir vers l'entrée du campement et Red me suis sans poser de questions. Quand nous y arrivons Morn' a déjà éliminé plusieurs d'entre eux.

\- _Il suffit de vous rendre capitaine, cela évitera la mort de tout vos hommes._

\- _Général ! Général Hook ! Et peu importe pour mes hommes, nous ne laisserons pas la Reine Noire régner plus longtemps. Elle a peut-être la magie mais elle n'est pas la plus puissante magicienne de ces terres._

Je vois quelque chose changer dans ses yeux, une noirceur recouvrir le bleu de ceux-ci et la rage semble s'inscrire sur ses traits. En cet instant il ressemble à une bête, la colère se dégage de lui par vague et même ses hommes sont effrayés. Il se précipite sur nous et j'ai juste le temps de lever mon bouclier pour éviter un coup mortel. Il est fort, plus fort qu'humainement possible car sous son assaut mon bouclier se brise en deux. C'est alors que je peux sentir la magie sur lui, cela ressemble à la même forme que celle de Regina mais celle-ci semble encore plus sombre.

Morna retient les hommes de Hook pour laisser le champ libre à moi et Ruby mais peu importe ce que nous faisons, rien ne le blesse. Nos lames traverse son corps sans laisser aucune trace et ses coups continuent de pleuvoir avec de plus en plus de force. Je peux voir du coin de l'œil que Red, tout comme moi, commence à fatiguer et je sais qu'il va falloir mettre fin à ce combat bientôt ou ce sera notre perte.

Je pers de plus en plus d'énergie et ma vision se trouble, il a réussit à m'entailler là où mon armure ne me protège pas et le sang coule à flot de mes blessures. Ruby tombe à terre et ne semble plus de force pour se relever. Je tente d'éloigner Hook d'elle mais un vertige me prend et je trébuche, je vois sa lame descendre vers mon crâne et je pense que ma dernière heure est venue.

_**Emma !**_

Mais le coup ne vient jamais, à la place le hurlement de douleur du général me parvient jusqu'aux oreilles. Quand mon regard se pose sur lui je peux voir qu'il tient son bras droit où désormais plus aucune main ne repose. C'est là que j'aperçois Morna avec cette fameuse main et la lame toujours dans celle-ci enfermée dans sa gueule et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Cependant ma joie est de courte durée, les hommes de Hook se jettent sur Morn et Ruby tandis que le capitaine s'en prend à moi et me fait tomber au sol. Malheureusement je n'ai plus la force de me défendre et bientôt un coup dur s'abat sur mon crâne. La dernière chose que je pense avant de perde connaissance et que j'ai manqué à ma promesse.

Je ne reviendrais pas auprès de ma Reine.

* * *

**_Regina Pov's :_**

L'inquiétude me ronge de l'intérieur, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de Noctem. Un serviteur pénètre en courant dans la salle du trône.

\- _Ma Reine ils sont de retour._

La joie explose dans mon cœur mais je ne laisse rien transparaître sur mon visage alors que tout ce que je veux c'est la revoir. Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau et mes hommes s'agenouillent.

Ruby se tient devant moi dans un état déplorable et mon cœur se serre à la vue. Il en faut beaucoup pour blesser un loup-garou.

La bataille a due être terrible.

\- _Ruby que s'est-il passé ?_

\- _Ils étaient plus nombreux mais nous pensions avoir le dessus. Nous avons réussi à décimer leur rang. Nous avons tué plus de la moité de leur rang et leur commandant a pris la fuite. Nous avons pu le stopper mais il a soudain développé certaines capacités._

\- _Des capacités ?_

Je peux voir la terreur dans les yeux de Red et je sais que ce qu'elle va me dire n'est rien de bon.

\- _Nos lames traversaient son corps sans causer la moindre blessures et sa force était décuplée, j'ai pu sentir la magie sur lui. Le Dark One a du entrer en jeu._

_Nous avons pu le repousser grâce à Morna et Emma qui ont réussi à le désarmer et il s'est enfuit avec le reste de ses troupes mais à un prix beaucoup trop élevé._

Je regarde les chevaliers qui restent tous blessés et c'est seulement à cet instant que je remarque quelque chose qui me glace le sang.

Morna se tient à côté de Ruby du sang recouvre sa fourrure couleur nuit et une vilaine entaille recouvre sa patte droite mais aucune trace d'Emma.

La terreur m'envahit et j'ai le souffle coupé. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas pu la perdre, pas elle ! Je sens mon cœur se briser dans ma poitrine et je trouve difficile de retenir mes larmes.

\- _Ruby... Où... Où est-elle ?_

J'entends Morna gémir et je crois même voir une larme perler tandis que les épaules de Ruby s'affaissent sous le poids de la tristesse. Ma gorge est soudainement sèche et mes yeux me brûlent de plus en plus.

J'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point de m'effondrer.

\- _Ils l'ont prit ma Reine, ils devaient être au courant qu'elle est votre chevalier le plus proche. Ils voulaient vous atteindre, alors ils l'ont enlevé. Après que Morna l'ai désarmé, il s'est emparé d'elle._

_Elle était faible à cause du combat et n'avait plus la force de lutter. Morna et moi avons essayé de l'atteindre mais plusieurs de ses soldats se sont interposés, le temps qu'on les tue tous il s'était enfuit avec elle._

_Nous n'avons pas pu l'en empêcher ma Reine, je suis terriblement désolé._

La douleur emplit mon cœur entier mais en peu de temps elle est remplacée par la colère. Ma magie craque dans l'air et tous reculent de surprise, je n'ai jamais perdu le contrôle ainsi.

Ruby les fait tous sortir et seules elle et Morna résident à mes côtés alors qu'un cris déchire ma gorge et que ma magie fasse exploser tout mobilier se trouvant dans la salle.

Les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux finalement, je tombe à genoux mais avant que je ne puisse m'effondrer sur sol complètement Red m'enserre dans ses bras.

Ma tête se repose dans son cou, mes larmes trempent sa chemise. Et puis je sens quelque chose d'humide caresser ma main, quand je détourne les yeux me m'aperçois que c'est Morna. À sa manière elle tente de m'apporter du réconfort et je souris à elle pour l'en remercier.

\- _Je vais te la ramener, je te le promets. Et ceux qui lui on fait ça vont payer._

Une chose surprenante se passe alors, la voix douce de Morna résonne dans mon esprit.

_**Je le sais, ramenez-la à la maison, auprès de ceux qui l'aime.**_

Mon cœur se remplit de chaleur à mes mots et à cet instant je me jure de tout faire pour récupérer Emma, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais.

* * *

**_Emma Pov's :_**

Quand je reprends conscience ma tête bat et j'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. La douleur parcoure tout mon corps et je n'ai qu'une envie me rendormir. J'ouvre finalement les yeux et prends dans mon environnement. L'air est putride et humide, il fait sombre et mes bras sont enchaînés au-dessus de ma tête, forçant à rester debout. Je devine que je suis dans les cachots du château Blanc. Mes réflexions sont coupées par le soin de la serrure et bientôt un garde pénètre dans ma cellule avec une torche suivit par une autre personne, une femme, que je ne reconnais pas.

\- _Et bien te voilà enfin réveillé Dark Knight._

\- _Oui et ravi de vous rencontrer… ?_

\- _Snow, la Reine Snow._

Son air satisfait m'insupporte au plus au point et si en cet instant je n'étais pas attaché je lui aurais déjà sauté à la gorge. Un grognement de dégoût m'échappe et je crache à ses pieds.

\- _Et bien on dirait que Regina a mal élevé son animal de compagnie._

Je tire sur mes chaînes et le garde se place devant sa reine.

\- _Détachez-moi et vous verrez comment elle m'a bien élevé pour arracher la gorge de ses ennemis._

Ma remarque n'a servit qu'à la faire rire et cela m'énerve d'autant plus. Elle se rapproche de moi et se saisit de mon menton avec sa main. Je lutte contre son emprise mais je ne peux m'en défaire, je reste encore faible.

\- _Dis-moi chevalier jusqu'où est tu prêt à aller pour protéger ta Reine ?_

Je peux voir son sourire sarcastique même dans l'obscurité et ma mâchoire se serre de rage.

\- _Jusqu'à la mort et au-delà. Et mon âme ne trouvera pas le repos tant que vous ne serez pas anéanti jusqu'au dernier._

Son rire froid déchire l'atmosphère sombre de la cellule et je ne peux retenir un frissonnement de voyager le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- _La tortue ne sera donc pas un problème pour toi mais ne t'inquiète pas bientôt tu me révélera tous les petits secrets du Dark Kingdom._

Ses doigts parcourent ma cicatrice le long de mon œil droit et dérivent jusqu'à lèvres, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir je les mors.

La réplique ne tarde pas à venir et sa main frappe mon visage, je sang ma lèvre se fendre sous la force du coup et je goûte au sang dans ma bouche.

\- _Je ne vous dirais rien, je ne trahirais jamais Regina. Faites-moi souffrir milles et une tortures, peu m'importe. Ma vie n'a pour moi aucune valeur._

Je vois la colère briller dans ses yeux et elle fait volte face prête à quitter le cachot mais ma vois la stop en plein élan.

\- _Oh et encore une chose, je suis et je serais à jamais The Dark Knigh, tel est mon titre mais pour vous je suis votre pire cauchemar._

_Quand je serais libérée de ses chaînes, le déluge viendra vous prendre peu importe où vous vous cachez._

_Je vous trouverais._

_Je vous tuerais._

La Reine Blanche perd finalement tous traces de joie, ses poings se serrent à ses côtés et je n'en ressens que de la satisfaction.

Elle veut jouer, nous allons jouer mais je vais lutter jusqu'au bout et tout faire pour lui mettre des battons dans les roues, voir même l'anéantir.

Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas review !**_

_**RDV au prochain chapitre**_

_**Gros bisous ^^**_

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_Le maître des mots_


	7. Chapter 6 : Stay Strong

_**Salut la compagnie ^^**_  
_**Whoa en 5 chapitre plus de 5000 vues, 51 followers, 30 reviews et 16 favoris**_  
_**Je suis super contente et je vous remercie du fond du coeur**_

_**Désolé pour le léger retard, je profite d'une pause entre deux partiels pour vous écrire ce chapitre.**_

_**Artemis972 et angenoire2107 : moi aussi ça me fait du bien d'avoir Snow en méchante je vais pouvoir me défouler dessus pour le nombre de fois où elle m'a frustrée dans le show ;)**_  
_**Spooky358 : malheureusement le fait que le royaume blanc connait l'existance d'Emma et de son lien avec Regina n'est pas exploré dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain.**_

_**Ce chapitre est seulement Emma Pov's et peu long car j'ai voulu couper le chapitre en deux pour que le point de vue de Regina soit exploité dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Merci à tous pour votre engoument pour ma fiction ça me fait réellement plaisir.**_  
_**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis pour me faire progresser.**_  
_**Les erreurs sont toutes miennes ;)**_

_**Attention ! : mention de torture et tentative de viol**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Le bruit du fouet claquant sur la peau résonne dans l'air, l'odeur âpre du sang plane elle aussi. Entre deux coups on peut entendre l'eau s'écouler le long des parois de la cellule, le temps se déchaîne au dehors faisant sortir la rivière de son lit. Par cette météo tous les habitants doivent s'être barricader chez eux, protégeant leurs maigres biens de la pluie. Les animaux eux, ont du trouver un abri, un refuge.

Chose qui n'est pas mon cas, je n'ai nul part où me cacher, nul part pour panser mes blessures. Non a la place je suis dans un cachot respirant l'humidité et la moisissure, à faire face à mes démons, mes blessures rouvertes avant même d'avoir eu le temps de cicatriser.

Je sais que si je ne meurs pas d'une infection due à mes blessures, je mourrais sans doute d'une pneumonie. Je suis à moitié nue, déshydrater, dénutrie et j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à une fièvre pour m'emporter.

La colère est sans doute la seule chose qu'il me reste à ce stade, cela fait quatre jours, peut-être cinq, depuis que j'ai été capturé par les sbires du Royaume Blanc. Snow vient chaque matin me poser des questions sur Regina et la royaume, quand ma bouche reste résolument close elle finit par quitter le donjon, la frustration gravée sur ses traits, et envoie alors son bourreau.

À présent mon corps dénombre plus de blessures que je ne peux compter. Mon dos est recouvert de traces rouges linéaires dues au fouet, mes poignets sont à vif à force de lutter contre mes chaînes. Mes cuisses, elles, présentent des lignes fines s'étendant horizontalement. Ces cicatrices là dates du premier jour où il a utilisé un couteau, un sourire vicieux bien en place sur son visage.

Le deuxième jour il m'a battu à mais nues, parsèment mon visage d'ecchymoses, et je pense avoir plusieurs côtes cassées rendant la respiration difficile.

Pour les deux derniers jours cependant il a utilisé le fouet sur moi, cela semble être son jouet préféré, à mes dépends malheureusement.

Je sais que je vais bientôt être à bout de force, je sens la fièvre commencer à gagner mon organisme, mais je refuse toujours de parler, de trahir ma Reine. Comment pourrais-je la tromper alors qu'elle n'a été que bonne pour moi depuis le début ? Comment pourrais-je trahir la femme que j'aime ?

Le fouet s'abat une fois de plus sur la peau désormais fragile de mon dos et cette fois-ci je ne peux retenir un gémissement de douleur, le faisant sourire. Il jouit de ma souffrance.

Je ne connais pas son nom, je sais juste que sur ces terres on le surnomme le Chapelier Fou. Pourquoi ? Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il porte toujours un chapeau et que ce type est complètement cinglé. Je peux voir la folie dans ses yeux bleus et l'immonde cicatrice qui orne sa gorge ne fait pas du tout de lui un personnage sympathique. Personne ne voudrait croiser un homme comme cela la nuit. La première fois que son regard à croisé le mien, la bile m'est montée dans la bouche. Il est totalement effrayant.

_Est-ce trop pour toi chevalier ? Veux-tu que j'arrête parce que tu es trop faible ?_

Son visage se tord dans un rictus de victoire, seulement à quelques centimètre du mien et cela m'emplit de rage.

_Dans tes rêves._

_Oh mais ma belle mais rêves ne sont pas remplit de ta torture, bien au contraire seulement de comment je pourrais te faire du bien._

J'ai la nausée à ses mots et je lui crache alors à la figure. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, un poing se connecte durement avec ma mâchoire et un bruit écœurant de craquement résonne dans la pièce. Elle est certainement brisée.

Ma tête retombe lourdement sur ma poitrine, je n'ai plus la force de bouger, mon esprit obnubiler par la douleur. Je l'entends rire, satisfait de lui-même, et ce son me glace le sang. Je ne peux pas prendre plus de torture, de douleur. Je veux que tout s'arrête, je veux juste sombrer dans le néant. Mais je ne peux pas, si ce n'est pour moi, alors pour Morna, Ruby et Regina. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber, les abandonner. Elles sont ma famille et j'ai juré de les protéger contre toutes menaces, c'est mon rôle de Dark Knight, de protecteur de sa Reine.

Une main soulève mon menton, me faisant grimacer de douleur et me force à le regarder. Ce que je vois dans ses yeux me terrifie, ce n'est que pur luxure.

_Et si on s'amusait un peu différemment aujourd'hui ?_

Il se rapproche de moi et d'un geste fluide arrache les tissus en lambeaux me servant de pantalon, je frissonne au contact de l'air frais sur ma peau. Je suis à présent nue à partir de la taille et je me sens tellement exposée, vulnérable. Il se lèche les lèvres et un frisson d'appréhension secoue mon corps.

Le chapelier s'écarte un peu puis déboutonne son pantalon pour ensuite dévoiler son sexe plus que suscité à ma vue.

En ce moment je ne suis plus le valeureux chevalier mais juste une petite fille vivant un véritable cauchemar. Mon pire cauchemar, dans toutes les familles qui m'ont accueillie plus d'un a essayé d'avoir son chemin avec moi mais j'ai toujours réussi à les repousser. Cependant je suis actuellement attachée et dans un état de faiblesse rendant impossible de me défendre.

Ce qui se passe ensuit je ne sais pas si je l'imagine, l'hallucine à cause de la fièvre ou si c'est réel mais la voix riche de Regina résonne dans mon esprit.

_**Emma tient le coup j'arrive. N'abandonne pas. Reste forte.**_

Une vague de chaleur traverse mon corps pour venir se réchauffer mon cœur.

Ma Reine va venir me sauver.

Je suis ramener à la réalité quand mon bourreau fait un pas vers moi mais je soupir de soulagement quand la porte du cachot s'ouvre derrière-moi laissant apparaître un garde, l'interrompant dans ses plans. Le garde attend qu'il se soit rhabiller et que je sois couverte pour prendre la parole.

_La Reine désire que l'on escorte le chevalier Swan jusqu'à la salle du trône._

_Très bien, aide-moi à détacher cette chienne de là. Les menottes ne sont pas nécessaires, elle est trop faible pour se défendre._

Lorsqu'ils me libèrent de mes contraintes, je m'effondre sur mes genoux et ils n'ont d'autre choix que de me traîner jusqu'à la salle du trône, trop faible pour tenir sur mes jambes. Deux gardes nous ouvrent les portes et j'aperçois Snow se tenant majestueusement sur son trône et je devine que l'homme qui se tient derrière elle, une main sur son épaule, doit être le prince James.

_Laissez-nous._

D'un geste de la main elle congédie le garde ainsi que le chapelier, ce dernier au passage me lance un clin d'œil, me donnant la nausée.

Snow attend que les portes se referment derrière eux avant de reprendre la parole.

_On dirait que la prison ne te réussi pas si bien Swan._

Un grognement profond s'échappe de ma gorge, alors que je lui donne un regard noir.

_Est-ce qu'au moins cela a-t-il permit de délier ta langue ?_

_Seulement pour vous insulter, votre Majesté !_

Je crache son titre avec véhémence et je peux voir la rage bouillir dans ses yeux. Elle se lève et la prochaine chose que je sais et une douleur cuisante sur ma joue gauche, aggravant la douleur de ma mâchoire. Le prince lui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

_Tu vas devoir faire un choix Dark Knight, soit tu réponds toute suite à mes questions ou alors c'est la mort qui t'attend._

_Je préfère mourir plutôt que de trahir ma Reine._

_Et bien cela peut être facilement arrangé, tu pendra bientôt au bout d'une corde. Ou peut être que je ferais tomber ta tête pour l'envoyer à ta très chère Reine._

Cependant avant qu'elle ne puisse appeler ses gardes les portes s'ouvrent avec fracas et la voix que j'entends alors fait naître un sourire sur mon visage. C'est la voix que j'affectionne tant.

_Désolé, je suis en retard. (1)_

Charmant se précipite aux côtés de sa femme, tandis que je me tourne vers Regina plus belle que jamais dans sa robe noire comme la nuit, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à la vue.

Quand ses yeux se pose sur moi je peux y voir de la tendresse, du soulagement mais aussi de l'inquiétude quand elle voit mes blessures et mon état de faiblesse. Mais en cet instant je ne me soucis guère de mon état, elle est là à mes côtés et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ma Reine est venue me sauver.

* * *

(1) « Sorry, I'm late » référence à la scène du mariage de Snow et Charmant où Regina fait irruption


	8. Chapter 7 : See Fire

_Salut les loulous ^^_

_Me voilà avec le nouveau j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre._

_Pour me faire pardonner du chapitre un peu court de la dernière fois, en voilà un beaucoup plus long et avec une grosse surprise dedans pour noël._

_Ce chapitre est Angst_

_Petit point pour que personne ne se perdre dans le Time line :_

_J0 : Emma se fait enlever_

_J1 : Emma est dans les cachots elle rencontre Snow, début du chapitre 7 avec le point de vue de Regina_

_J2 et J3 : toujours point de vue de Regina_

_J4 : Emma est emmenée dans la salle du trône, fin du chapitre 7 qui rejoint la fin du chapitre 6_

_J'espère que c'est assez clair :)_

_En tout cas un grand merci pour tout vos commentaires ça me motive car je suis en train de faire de cette histoire un livre que j'espère pouvoir publier._

_ : il va falloir attendre pour voir la réaction de Regina face à l'état d'Emma, mais promis ça va être explosif ;)_

_ holalakakakala : vous torturez avec la fin du chapitre était un réel plaisir :P et les parallèles avec les séries vont continuer._

_ lanaregal : ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi je veux tuer Snow ;)_

_Et aussi un grand merci aux autres à qui je n'ai pas répondu._

_Je vais vous laisser à ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise, écoutez I see fire d'Ed Sheraan en le lisant ça peut être pas mal._

_Comme d'hab review !_

* * *

**Pov's Regina**

**I jours.**

Je n'ai quasiment par dormit de la nuit, après la débâcle dans la salle du trône Ruby a réussi à me convaincre d'aller me reposer, épuisée par l'explosion de ma magie. Je n'avais pas envie d'être seule surtout dans un lit douillet en sachant qu'en ce moment Emma doit être retenue dans une cellule miteuse avec rien pour le confort. Heureusement pour moi, Morna a dû sentir mes émotions et m'a suivie dans mes appartements. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me changer, trop fatiguée pour le faire, et je me suis glissée dans les draps de soie. Morna se joint à moi, son corps chaud pressé contre le mien. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa fourrure et une fois de plus des sanglots ont déchiré mon corps frêle. La louve se rapprocha le plus possible et je m'accroche à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je me suis endormie, des traces de larmes sur mes joues. Mais la nuit n'est pas de tout repos, je me suis réveillée plusieurs fois en criant ou en pleurant, appelant le nom de mon Dark Knight après des cauchemars plus effrayants les uns les autres. La louve d'Emma est là à chaque fois poussant mon menton de son museau, sa langue râpeuse léchant ma joue dans un geste de réconfort avant de poser sa tête sur mon ventre à nouveau. Ses yeux ne quittant les miens que lorsque je m'endors une nouvelle fois.

Quand le soleil est finalement levé, je suis encore fatiguée, mais je sais que je n'arriverais plus à dormir. La tête de Morna est toujours posée sur mon abdomen, mes doigts filent à travers sa fourrure couleur nuit et bien que ses yeux soient clos je sais qu'elle ne dort pas non plus. Depuis que j'ai entendu sa voix riche dans mon esprit hier, je peux sentir un lien nous unir. Elle sait chaque geste qu'il faut faire pour me réconforter et au bon moment. Je peux sentir son inquiétude et je qu'elle ressent la mienne. Ce lien réchauffe le cœur car il me fait sentir plus proche d'Emma, elles partagent un lien unique, que maintenant je partage avec elles aussi sans savoir comment mais en cet instant je m'en moque. Cependant où que soit Emma la magie bloque ce lien, nous empêchant de communiquer avec elle par télépathie, ni même savoir si elle est toujours en vie.

C'est seulement une heure plus tard que nous finissons par se lever et rejoignons Ruby pour un petit-déjeuner rapide avant que toutes trois nous nous installons dans mon étude.

\- _Le seul moyen pour que le Royaume Blanc soit au courant pour Emma, c'est qu'ils aient un informateur à l'intérieur de nos murs._

Je suis assise dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée, mes yeux perdus dans les flammes, Ruby est dans le fauteuil à ma gauche et Morna se tient à ma droite, ma main trouvant à nouveau son chemin dans sa fourrure. Red sourit à notre complicité, le loup en elle heureux pour son compagnon.

\- _Et que propose-tu pour trouver le traite ?_

\- _J'ai bien un suspect ma Reine mais il faudra le faire parler._

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je m'en occupe mais dis-moi qui est-il et pourquoi cet homme ?_

\- _Il s'appelle Baelfire, il est arrivé peu de temps avant Emma. Personne ne sait rien de lui, il est très mystérieux. Et je pense l'avoir vu plusieurs fois suivre Emma ou flirter avec elle._

À cette information, la colère embrase mon corps et une étincelle de jalousie crépite dans mon cœur.

\- _Va le chercher et apporte le moi dans la salle du trône, avant que le soleil ne se couche il aura révélé tous ses secrets._

\- _Bien ma Reine, vu l'heure il doit être sur le terrain d'entraînement._

Ruby quitte la pièce, laissant Morna et moi seules en silence. Mon regard est toujours fixé sur le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Je sens le museau de la louve pousser ma main et sa voix résonne dans mon esprit.

_**À quoi pense-tu ?**_

_**Il y avait un traite parmi mes rangs pendant des mois et je n'ai rien vu, cela m'a coûté Emma.**_

_**Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il est sournois pour réussir à se glisser dans nos rangs. Même les autres chevaliers ne s'en sont pas aperçu, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**_

Je me blottie contre la louve, ses paroles réconfortantes réchauffant mon cœur.

_**Elle me manque, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer sans elle, de me noyer.**_

Et cela est vrai, il y a cette boule dans ma gorge et je lutte contre mes larmes à chaque seconde, être si loin d'elle me tue.

_**Je sais elle me manque aussi mais il faut rester fort pour elle. Nous allons la sauver et en commençant par aller dans cette salle et montrer à ce rat à qui il a affaire. L'Evil Queen.**_

Sa remarque me tire un sourire et c'est avec espoir que je quitte la pièce, suivie par Morna.

* * *

La salle est vide sauf pour Ruby et un chevalier lorsque Morna et moi y pénétrons. Quand je croise le regard de cet homme, sous une couche d'indifférence j'aperçois une étincelle de haine et je sais qu'il est celui que nous cherchons. Avant qu'il ne puisse se défendre je le force à genou à l'aide de ma magie et l'y maintient. La peur transparaît quelques secondes dans ses yeux avant d'être remplacée par la colère.

\- _Que me vaut le plaisir votre Majesté ?_

Sa voix emplie de sarcasmes. J'entends Morna grogner au ton qu'il emploi et je sourie à son côté protecteur. Je lui caresse la tête pour l'apaiser et me reporte mon attention sur Baelfire.

\- _Cessons de jouer toute suite Chevalier Cassidy, vous et moi savons envers qui est réellement placée votre loyauté._

\- _Vous me pardonnerez le fait que je préfère servir la véritable Reine plutôt que la sorcière qui a usurpé son trône._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à cela et je vois que Ruby se retient de le frapper et Morna de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- _Je ne lui ai pas volé son trône mon cher, il est devenu le mien le jour où j'ai épousé son pervers de père._

Je vois la rage flamber dans son regard et son corps se tendre. Je sens que tout cela va être amusant.

\- _Vous n'avez aucun droit de parler de notre défunt Roi ainsi, il n'était que bonté et vous vous l'avez tué sale chienne détraquée !_

Ruby est sur le point de le frapper mais avant qu'elle ne le puisse, Morna a déjà son bras droit piégé dans sa gueule et ses crocs s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre le faisant hurler pour mon plus grand plaisir. Le sang gouttant sur le sol.

\- _Trêve de compliment maintenant tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir._

\- _Allez en enfer !_

\- _Oh mais j'y suis déjà et toi mon cher n'a aucune idée de l'enfer qui t'attend car par ta faute, votre stupide Reine a prit mon Dark Knight et pour cela tu va le payer de ta vie. Mais c'est à toi de décider si ce sera une mort rapide ou lente._

J'aperçois furtivement la peur briller dans ses yeux, l'obscurité en moi s'en réjouissant. Tel un prédateur ayant acculé sa proie. On ne m'appelle pas l'Evil Queen pour rien, voir la souffrance des autres me réjouit sauf quand il s'agit des rares personnes que mon cœur noir a apprit à aimer. Ruby, Morna et Emma.

\- _La Reine Blanche a finalement trouver votre faiblesse grâce à moi. Swan tient votre cœur entre ses mains et vous allez tout perdre. Bientôt votre précieux chevalier mourra et vous serait détruite. Quel dommage qu'une si belle femme qu'Emma soit tuée, un réel gâchis je l'aurais bien mise dans mon lit. Je lui aurait donné ce que vous ne pouvez pas lui donner._

Ruby n'a pas le temps de me retenir malgré sa vitesse de lycanthrope que ma main est enterrée profondément dans la poitrine du chevalier, son cœur prit au piège dans mon étau. Il cri de douleur alors que mes doigts se resserre leur emprise avant de retirer brusquement mon bras, arrachant efficacement son cœur. Il halète, une de ses mains saisissant sa poitrine. Je connais de première main la douleur que provoque l'extraction d'un cœur lors de mes cours avec le Ténébreux. Mais la douleur physique n'est rien comparé au vide laissé par l'absence de cœur. Toutes les émotions sont engourdies, vous pourriez tuer une personne que vous aimez sans aucun remord, du moins jusqu'à ce que votre cœur soit de retour dans votre poitrine et que toutes vos émotions ne vous frappent de plein fouet. Après cela vous êtes brisé. Vous n'êtes plus rien. Comme je l'étais pendant des années, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma apparaisse dans ma vie et allège le poids écrasant ma poitrine depuis le jour de mon mariage avec Léopold. Cependant la souffrance que provoque l'enlèvement d'Emma est encore plus douloureuse que de subir des années aux côtés du Roi.

Baelfire a raison si je perds Emma, je serais détruite et ni Ruby, ni Morna ne serait capable de me ramener des ténèbres dans lesquelles je serais plongée. Je ne peux pas la perdre, c'est impossible.

J'approche son cœur de mes lèvres et commence à lui murmurer.

\- _Dis-moi qu'as-tu révélé à Snow ?_

Je le vois serrer la mâchoire essayant de résister à mon ordre, mais cela est impossible. Ma magie est beaucoup plus puissante que sa volonté, avec elle je peux facilement briser son esprit. Il finit par craquer et les mots se dérobent de sa bouche.

\- _Je lui ai donné des informations sur votre armée. Le nombre d'hommes, leurs stratégies de combat, tout ce qu'il fallait pour combattre vos hommes. Elle était au courant pour l'arriver des chevaliers à Noctem, elle savait que vous attaquerait pour libérer le village._

Ce qu'il me dit me laisse confuse, pourquoi laisser ses hommes dans l'ignorance provoquant de grandes pertes dans ses rangs ?

\- _Pour quelle raison laisserai-t-elle ses hommes mourir alors qu'elle était au courant de notre arrivée ?_

\- _Car elle a eu le temps d'établir un plan pour vous frapper là où ça fait le plus mal._

\- _Emma..._

\- _Oui, elle a fait appel au Ténébreux pour voler votre précieux chevalier suite à mes recommandations. Je lui ai dit pour l'intérêt que vous portez à Swan et qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour vous blesser._

Son rire froid retenti dans la pièce avant que je ne serre son cœur entre mes doigts, le faisant gémir de douleur.

\- _Où Hook la-t-il emmenée ?_

Je peux voir un sourire étirer ses lèvres et j'appréhende sa réponse.

\- _Au château de Snow mais vous ne pourrez pas l'atteindre, Rumplestilskin a protégé les cachots à l'aide de la magie._

La colère bouillonne en moi et je suis de plus en plus près du point de rupture. Bientôt je pourrais plus contrôler l'obscurité en moi.

\- _Quel accord Snow a-t-elle passé avec lui ?_

\- _Elle lui a promit le cœur d'Emma une fois que tout cela sera fini et qu'elle régnera sur les deux royaumes. Un trône contre une vie._

\- _Pourquoi le cœur d'Emma en particulier, il a des millions de personnes à qui Rumple pourrait prendre le cœur ?_

\- _Oh vous ne savez pas ? Votre cher chevalier vous n'a donc pas tout dit sur son passé._

Il sourit d'autant plus large, heureux de savoir quelque chose que j'ignore et je serre son cœur encore plus fort en représailles.

\- _De quoi parles-tu ? Quelle chose je devrais savoir sur son passé ?_

La colère sort de moi par vague à présent et je lui hurle dessus ?

\- _Swan est le bâtard du Roi Léopold, il a mit enceinte une de ses servantes avant son mariage avec Eva. La pauvre femme est morte en couche et on s'est débarrassé de l'enfant sans aucune personne ne soit au courant en dehors des sage-femmes et du Roi. Un enfant hors mariage aurait été une honte mais la raison principale pour laquelle on la abandonnée est que des choses étranges se sont passées pendant la grossesse et l'accouchement, comme des explosions de magie. On ne voulait pas d'un monstre entre nos mains._

Si Emma a la magie il semblerait logique que Rumple s'intéresse à elle, cependant sa magie est dormante, primaire, elle n'a même pas conscience de l'avoir. Le fait qu'Emma ne m'est pas parlé de son lien avec Léopold me blesse, surtout après lui avoir raconté mon mariage avec lui et ma relation avec Snow. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a gardé le secret, ce que je dois admettre elle fait plutôt bien. Elle sait que je ne l'aurais pas jugée, après tout je suis la dernière à pouvoir le faire. Si Snow est au courant pour son lien avec son père, je ne peux qu'imaginer le traitement qu'elle réserve à mon chevalier, je crains le pire. J'ai peur pour sa vie.

\- _Avant même que vous ne puissiez la sauver, votre petit chien aura le cœur arraché._

C'est la remarque de trop, je laisse alors libre cours à ma colère, mes yeux brilles d'une couleur violette, celle de ma magie. Et bientôt son cœur est réduit en poussière entre mes doigts, son corps froid s'effondrant sur le sol. Il a prit son dernier souffle, Baelfire est mort mais la guerre ne fait que commencer.

* * *

Cela fait deux jours que je cherche un moyen de pénétrer dans les cachots du Royaume Blanc, je n'ai dormis que quelques heures et quasiment pas mangé. Mon corps est épuisé mais mon esprit ne me laisse aucun repos. Je dois trouver une solution pour sortir Emma de là. Je sais que ces trois derniers jours elle n'a pas quitté les donjons sinon mon miroir m'aurait prévenu. J'ai beau chercher dans tous les livres, les grimoires qui sont en ma possession, aucun ne peut m'aider à franchir la barrière que Rumplestilskin a mit en place. Il est mon mentor et malheureusement il semblerait que l'élève n'a pas dépassé le maître. Avec chaque jour qui passe l'espoir diminue, la tristesse m'envahit et ma colère ne fait que croître. À un tel point que tout le château essaye de m'éviter pour ne pas subir mes foudres, seules Ruby et Morna restent à mes côtés. Je peux voir l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux, pas seulement pour Emma mais pour moi aussi, je fais semblant de ne pas le voir. J'ignore leurs conseilles pour me reposer, je repousse les limites de mon corps toujours plus loin. À chacun de mes pas je manque de m'effondrer, à chaque échec mes larmes menacent de tomber. Le masque est en train de s'effriter, faire semblant est devenu trop dur. Je suis tellement perdue sans elle. J'ai l'impression d'être au pied d'une montagne infranchissable, celle qui nous empêche d'être ensemble. Et je vois le feu brûlant dans mon cœur se retourner contre moi, me consumant de l'intérieur. À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je me souviens, je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai vue. Je me souviens de tenir son corps contre le mien quand elle était blessée. Je me souviens de chaque instant à ses côtés.

En cet instant c'est comme si le ciel s'écrasait sur moi, que les étoiles tombaient, que la lune s'arrêtait de briller me laissant seule dans le noir. J'ai l'impression de mourir et c'est peut-être vrai avec le peu de soin que je prends de mon existence. Mais sans elle je ne suis rien.

Le temps de ma désolation est arrivé.

Telle une étoile filante arrivée en bout de course, je suis en train de m'éteindre. Je chute sur le sol, mon corps s'engourdissant par le froid. Je lève les yeux et j'aimerais tant voir les cieux encore une fois. J'ai escaladé mais mes mains non pas tenues sur le flanc de la montagne gelée. Ma chute aurait due être mortelle, si ce n'est pour le corps chaud qui à présent s'allonge contre moi sur le sol froid de mon étude. Ma respiration vacille mais elle aurait due s'arrêter si ce n'est pour la voix douce qui résonne dans mon esprit.

_**Reste forte.**_

Maintenant je vois le feu brûler dans les cieux, faisant fondre la glace sur la montagne, faisant disparaître mon sang sous une couche de cendres. La montagne n'est peut-être pas si infranchissable que ça. Les gens que j'aime me guide, la flamme de leurs âmes dissipe l'obscurité qui m'entoure.

J'entends la mienne hurler.

_**Reste forte. Regarde le feu brûler les obstacles.**_

Je laisse finalement les bras de Morphée m'entourer. Le monde des rêves sera peut-être plus paisible.

* * *

\- _Regina ! Regina, réveilles-toi !_

Je suis tirée de mon sommeil violemment, quand j'ouvre les yeux je me rends compte que je suis couchée dans mon lit et que Ruby est celle interrompant mon sommeil.

\- _Ruby que se passe-t-il ?_

\- _Il la trouver, le miroir la trouver !_

Cela est comme un électrochoc et je sors immédiatement de mon lit.

\- _Où ça ? Où est-elle Ruby ?!_

\- _Ils sont en train de l'emmener à la salle du trône, Snow veut la voir !_

D'un claquement de doigt mes vêtements de nuit son changés dans une longue robe couleur nuit au décolleté plongeant, mes cheveux sont attachés dans un chignon et mes lèvres sont recouvert de la couleur rouge sang tandis que mes yeux sont soulignés par du fard à paupière violet.

\- _Toi est Morna vous restez ici, préparer notre armée au combat. Snow a déclenché une guerre, une guerre que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre._

Je vois qu'elle veut protester mais je l'interrompt d'un geste de la main.

\- _Je dois faire cela seule, je récupère Emma et reviens ici tout suite._

Elle acquiesce de la tête et quitte mes appartements, sachant qu'elle ne pourra pas me faire changer d'avis. Je me tourne vers le balcon et je peux voir par la position du soleil que la journée est déjà bien avancée. Je prends une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux, mon corps est bientôt engloutit dans une fumée violette et je disparais du château.

Je réapparais devant les portes closes de la salle du trône du Royaume Blanc et neutralise en silence les deux gardes. Je peux entendre la voix étouffée de Snow de l'autre côté du mur.

\- _Et bien cela peut être facilement arrangé, tu pendra bientôt au bout d'une corde. Ou peut être que je ferais tomber ta tête pour l'envoyer à ta très chère Reine._

Je vois rouge, ma rage réveillée par l'affront de la Reine Blanche et d'un geste du poignet je force les portes ouvertes. Le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux me déchire le cœur, Emma est à genoux, son corps tremblant recouvert de sang. Ils ont dû la torturer pendant des jours et cela ne fait qu'attiser ma colère. Je détourne mon regard de mon chevalier et mes yeux croisent ceux de Snow où colère et peur règnent.

\- _Désolé, je suis en retard._

**À suivre...**

* * *

_Tada Emma qui est lié à Snow et Léopold et qui en plus à la magie ;)_

_Je ne pense pas poster jusqu'à la fin des fêtes, donc je vous souhaite bonne fête et à l'année prochaine les loulous ^^_


	9. Chapter 8 : We Are Supposed To Be

**Salut les loulous ^^**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pas super long mais qui est dans la continuité des deux autres pour clôturer cette scène avant de passer au prochain rebondissement.**

**Désolé pour l'attente interminable comme vous savez j'avais mes partiels, mais maintenant j'ai quelques semaines pour souffler et donc espérer mettre cette histoire à**

**jour prochainement.**

**Merci à tous pour vos review c'est toujours autant motivant.**

**Sillyria promis je vais essayer de m'améliorer au niveau des fautes.**

**Au vue des demandes pour mon **_**OS Enfant de la lune**_** j'ai décidé de faire une suite, je vais donc essayer de jongler entre ces deux fics mais pour l'instant **_**Finding Hope **_**reste**

**ma priorité. Je vais peut-être la semaine prochaine poster un nouveau chapitre pour **_**Enfant de la lune **_**mais rien de garantie, bien que j'ai commencé à écrire un petit quelque chose .**

**Chapitre court donc mais pour le prochain chapitre, chapitre de transition avec que du moelleux et un pas en avant dans leur relation.**

**Par avance désolé pour les fautes vous commencez à me connaître l'ortographe et la grammaire ne sont pas mon fort ;)**

**N'hésitez pas review et bonne lecture :)**

**RDV au prochain chapitre**

* * *

**Emma's POV**

* * *

Alors que je me tiens toujours sur le sol et que mes blessures me font encore terriblement souffrir, je ne peux empêcher la chaleur inonder mon coeur à la vue de ma Reine. La longue robe sombre qu'elle porte et qui traîne derrière elle met en valeur sa poitrine et son maquillage noir faire ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Je ne me lasserais jamais de l'observer. Elle est tellement somptueuse. Et sa voix rauque qui résonne dans la salle me fait frémir de désir.

_\- Snow White cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est vues._

Son ton lassé de colère et de dégoût. Je peux voir la flamme de son courroux briller de plus belle dans ses orbes bruns.

_\- Bien que j'aurais pu rester encore quelques temps sans voir ton agaçant visage._

J'aperçois la fureur de Snow augmenter et je sais que jei vais avoir le droit à une joute verbale intense.

_\- Nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis le jour de l'enterrement de mon père après que tu l'ais tué Sorcière !_

_\- Oh la douce princesse aurait-elle oublié son éducation ?_

Regina leva sa main droite et bientôt Snow lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol, une main invisible enserrant son cou.

_\- N'as-tu pas appris à traiter la royauté et tes aînés avec égard ? Et oui j'ai tué ton vil père car malgré que tout le monde m'appelle l'Evil Queen, ils ont décidé d'ignorer quel monstre leur roi était vraiment derrière les portes closes de notre chambre._

Je peux voir la douleur dans ses traits à l'évocation de Léopold même si son masque est toujours en place. Je la connais par coeur. Elle a beau être forte, les années qu'elle a vécu entre les griffes du défunt roi ont laissé des cicatrices aussi bien sur sa peau que dans son âme. Les choses qu'elle a vécue aurait pu la détruire mais à la place elle s'en ai servi pour devenir plus forte. Elle est une survivante.

Bien que la Reine Blanche s'étouffe toujours, elle trouve néanmoins la force de répliquer.

_\- Je t'interdis de souiller sa mémoire ! C'était un homme bon ! Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais !_

Les mots de Snow font bouillir mon sang, elle ne sait rien du calvaire que Regina a subi entre les mains de son père et avant ça les sévices infligés par sa propre mère, Cora.

Dans un accès de rage Regina la projeta sur sol quelques mètres plus loin, Prince Charmant observant la scène de sa position dans le coin de la pièce. Il ne fait aucun geste pour aider sa femme à se relever ou même s'interposer entre elle et Regina, trop peur des pouvoirs de cette dernière. Quel poltron.

C'est avec difficultés que Snow fini par se relever pour nous faire de nouveau face.

_\- Pourquoi s'en prendre à mon chevalier plutôt qu'à moi Snow ? Et tu devenus lâche ?_

La remarque tire un grognement à la Reine Blanche qui fit quelques pas dans notre direction mais je peux voir l'hésitation dans ses pas et derrière la haine présente dans ses yeux, se trouve la peur. Le couple royal ne sont que des faibles, tellement pathétiques.

_\- Je veux que tu souffre autant que j'ai souffert !_

_\- Tu penses connaître la souffrance mais une princesse gâtée comme toi ne connaît pas la véritable douleur._

C'est avec rage que Snow s'approcha encore plus de nous, n'étant plus qu'à quelques pas de moi, Regina un peu derrière.

_\- Je ne suis plus une princesse, je suis une reine à présent ! Et tu m'as volé mon royaume mais je vais tout faire pour le récupérer !_

_\- Et donc tu te sers de mon chevalier comme un moyen de pression ? Pense tu vraiment que je vais abandonner mon royaume entre tes mains juste parce que tu détiens Emma ?_

Un sourire ironique étire alors les lèvres de Snow me donnant envie de la frapper en plein visage mais je suis toujours faible des coups que j'ai reçues et mes mains sont encore liées. Je déteste me sentir si fragile, je n'ai toujours pu compter que sur moi-même et j'ai dû apprendre à me défendre. Pour moi être faible est ce qui nous conduit droit à la mort.

_\- Bien évidemment. Tu te soucis tellement d'elle n'est-ce pas Regina ?_

_\- Et le fait qu'elle soit la bâtarde de ton père n'est qu'un petit bonus pour toi ?_

Mon coeur rate un battement à ses paroles. Comment est-elle au courant de cela ? M'en veut elle pour ne pas lui avoir dit ? J'essayai juste de me protéger et d'oublier ce détail de ma vie qui m'a toujours hantée. Il n'est personne pour moi, il n'est pas ma famille tout comme Snow, la seule chose qui me lie à eux est le sang qui coule dans mes veines. Snow semble tout aussi surprise que moi par le fait que Regina détienne cette information.

_\- Je me demande cependant comme as-tu pris connaissance de l'existence d'Emma, bien sûr ton père ne te l'aurais jamais dit. Il n'aurait jamais pu avouer ses fautes._

Je prends finalement la parole pour répondre aux questions que se pose ma Reine, je lui dois bien une explication.

_\- J'étais là le jour de son enterrement. Je le haïssais pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais il était encore mon père. Et je voulais voir de mes propres yeux sont corps sans vie pour être sûr que son ombre ne planait plus sur moi. J'ai dissimulé mon visage sous une capuche et je me suis tenue à l'écart. Mais mon comportement a paru suspect à l'un des gardes de Léopold, Leroy, et il m'a intercepté avant que je ne puisse quitter l'enceinte du château. Il m'a emmenée dans une pièce privée et m'a demandé qui j'étais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui ai tout raconté. Après cela il m'a laissé repartir car il est celui qui m'a emmener loin du château après ma naissance, il est celui qui à convaincu le roi de m'abandonner plutôt que de me tuer. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Avant que je ne quitte la pièce j'ai croisé son regard derrière une porte, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant._

Alors que je parlais mes yeux s'étaient connectés avec ceux de Snow, ces yeux que n'ai vu qu'une autre fois dans ma vie il y a des années. Son regard ne quittant jamais le miens elle a reprit la parole.

_\- Pendant tout ce temps j'étais cachée derrière la porte et j'ai tout entendu de ton histoire. Je t'ai détesté à cet instant précis et je te hais encore aujourd'hui. Pour moi tu n'es qu'une erreur qui entache le nom de ma famille, une menace à éliminer. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu finirais sous l'emprise de cette sorcière._

Sa voix est emplie de venin et je perçois la haine dans ses yeux. Comment quelqu'un qui est censé être "bon" peut posséder autant d'obscurité dans son coeur ? La véritable Snow est bien éloignée des rumeurs qui courent à son sujet.

_\- Dis-moi Emma qu'a-t-elle pu te dire ou te faire pour que tu souhaite la rejoindre ? Que vois-tu en elle pour que tu lui sois tant dévouée ? A-t-elle volé ton coeur pour te faire obéir ?_

Je détourne mon regard de la Reine Blanche pour le fixer sur Regina qui m'observe un sourcil levé, désirant savoir la réponse à ces questions. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer mais je refuse de paraître faible devant mon ennemie. Sans quitter des yeux ma belle brune je réponds finalement à Snow.

_\- Mon coeur est dans ma poitrine et il bat pour elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de le voler puisqu'il lui appartient déjà._

Bien que Regina essaye de garder contenance elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à mes mots, tandis que le visage de Snow s'étire dans une grimace de dégoût.

_\- J'ai vécu des années sombres et j'ai trouvé en elle cette lumière qui me manquait. J'ai finalement choisit de me laisser une chance au bonheur et c'est être à ses côtés qui me rend heureuse. J'ai enfin trouvé ma maison. Vous la voyez comme un monstre, vous ne le connaissez pas vraiment. Au premier regard j'ai su que j'étais sienne à jamais, qui voudrait se séparer d'une telle beauté ? Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Elle m'a donné un toit et une raison de me lever chaque matin. Elle prend soin de moi alors que jamais personne dans ma vie ne l'a fait. Elle ne se soucie pas de mon passé, elle ne me juge pas, ni même rejette l'obscurité qu'il y a au fond de moi. Elle est la première personne qui m'accepte pour ce que je suis. Et je l'aime pour ce qu'elle est, ses qualités et ses défauts, sa lumière et son obscurité. Elle est __**ma **__Reine._

Je peux voir les larmes qu'elle fait tout pour retenir, briller dans ses yeux. Nous nous perdons dans le regard de l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant que le moment ne soit brisé par un reniflement moqueur provenant de Snow.

_\- Ceci est tellement dégoûtant, une telle union est contre nature. Tout ce que mérite deux monstres comme vous c'est la mort ! Elle ne peut pas t'aimer Emma, elle n'a pas de coeur. _(1)

Si seulement je pouvais me lever, je lui sauterais à la gorge. Le coeur de Regina est plus pur que le sien, j'en suis certaine.

_\- Et c'est ce que je te réserve Snow, je vais arracher ton coeur encore palpitant de ta poitrine et ensuite je vais le réduire en cendres tellement lentement que tu me suppliera de mettre un terme à ta pitoyable existence. Mais pour l'instant je vais récupérer mon chevalier et une fois sur pied, elle est mon armée viendront mettre à feu et à sang ce petit château de la votre._

_\- Ce n'est pas fini Regina ! Le Dark One nous a fournit une armée puissante et il ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le coeur de cette bâtarde !_

_\- Dans ce cas je réduirais aussi celui de Rumple en poussière._

La dernière chose que j'entends avant de disparaître dans un nuage violet et le cri de rage de Snow.

Je rentre enfin à la maison, près de Ruby, de Morna et surtout de Regina. Je savais qu'elle allait me trouver, me sauver. Rien ne peut nous séparer éternellement, car si deux personnes sont supposées être ensemble, elles trouveront toujours un moyen de l'être. (2)

Je reviendrais toujours aux côtés de Regina.

Aux côtés de la femme que j'aime.

* * *

(1) Réplique Mary-Margaret 2x16 "Elle ne peut pas vous aimer, elle n'a pas son coeur."

(2) Réplique Mary-Margaret 1x12 "Si des personnes sont supposées être ensemble, elles trouveront un moyen de l'être."

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre en espérant que ça vous a plu.**

**Prochain chapitre petite explication entre nos deux femmes préférées.**

**Salut les loulous ^^**

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_L'écrivain de mon destin_


	10. Note de l'auteur

Salut la compagnie

Extrêmement désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre :/

J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels ces derniers temps et je viens de commencer un stage important pour mon année, du coup en ce moment j'ai envie de rien à part dormir et mon écriture en pâti.

Je suis vraiment désolé je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite mais c'est sûr qu'il y en aura une, il faut que je me remette dans le bain et que je règle deux trois trucs mais promis je ne vous oublie.

Je vais faire tout mon possible pour poster ce mois-ci mais j'ai pas envie de poster un chapitre par obligation et qu'il soit raté.

Je veux continuer à vous donner le meilleur de mon écriture même si cela prend du temps.

Je vais retrouver ma motivation promis

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et de continuer de me suivre, vous n'imaginez pas combien cela me fait du bien et me redonne confiance en moi.


End file.
